Le Règne de Raziel
by Nosgoth's Scourge
Summary: Dans sa poursuite de Kain, Raziel se voit envoyé dans une autre époque avec une mission dont l'objectif ultime est de le faire succéder à son père. Mais durant son voyage, il ouvre les yeux sur certaines réalités et finit par s'engager dans un autre confl
1. Retrouvailles

Retrouvailles

Raziel arriva au bout de la cave de l'Oracle et se retrouva face à la dernière porte. Sans la moindre hésitation, il posa une main sur chaque battant et poussa pour l'ouvrir. Les portes se refermèrent bruyamment derrière lui lorsqu'il fut entré. Cette salle n'avait pas d'autre issue, donc Kain devait se trouver là. Raziel observa la salle, à la recherche de la présence de son père. Son regard finit par se poser sur de petites entailles sur les marches qui montaient en direction d'une sorte de portail magique. Ces griffures étaient causées par les griffes du pied d'un Vampire. Raziel fronça les sourcils et dit à haute voie :

Kain, ça suffit. Arrête de te cacher, je sais parfaitement que tu es ici !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, une silhouette se dessina en haut des gradins, de l'autre côté de la salle. Ainsi se présenta Kain à Raziel.

Tu en as bien mit du temps à me retrouver ! Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Cette fois, on va en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, Kain ! Mets-toi en garde et affronte l'épée que tu as porté pendant des années !

Quel empressement, Raziel. Tu peux te calmer, je ne veux plus me battre.

Tiens donc ! Aurais-tu peur de la Soul Reaver ?

Jusqu'à maintenant, Raziel, tout ce que j'ai fait n'était que dans ton intérêt ! Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi et écoute-moi !

Vas-y, tu as trente secondes pour m'expliquer en quoi m'arracher les ailes et me balancer dans le Lac des Morts était dans mon intérêt.

Dans mon jeune temps, j'ai affronté Moebius, maître du temps. Il m'a confié qu'un jour, j'aurais un fils plus puissant que moi qui voudrait me tuer. Bien entendu, il parlait de toi. Je t'ai tué et tu n'es pas mort, tu as assimilé la force de tes frères et tu étais mon fils favori ! Tu n'imagine donc pas ma fierté ? Mon fils favori qui obtenait la toute puissance et qui me surpassait. Mais on n'en est pas encore là, Raziel. Il faut d'abord que tu tues Turel.

Je me fiche bien de ce que tu penses, Kain. Tu crois donc que je ne suis pas assez fort pour te tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Raziel sauta sur Kain. En guise de réponse, quant à lui, Kain agrippa Raziel au front et le porta à bout d'un bras.

Eh bien, dit-il, je crois bien que oui !

Sur ce, il envoya Raziel à l'autre bout de la salle.

Je t'en prie Raziel ! Je ne veux que ton bien ! Tu restes mon fils préféré. Alors va tuer Turel.

Tu es bien dure avec ton autre fils. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à suivre !

Tu n'en as effectivement pas eu besoin pour tuer les quatre autres.

Raziel fut silencieux. Il tremblait de rage face au calme et à l'arrogance des dires de Kain. Ses yeux, normalement blancs se tintèrent de rouge. Il finit par se calmer et dire à Kain.

Très bien Kain. Je vais aller tuer Turel et revenir t'éclater pour de bon cette fois. Dis-moi où se trouve son clan qu'on en finisse !

Je vais faire mieux que ça, Raziel. Je vais t'y envoyer directement !

Pas de piège, j'espère.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais cela, Raziel. Je viens de te dire que je ne te veux pas de mal !

C'est ça. On en reparlera après tu veux bien ?

Kain écarta les bras. Un éclair partit de chaque paume et ils se touchèrent à mi-distance. Puis ils se séparèrent chacun en deux et s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître un trou de l'autre côté duquel on devinait des falaises.

Vas-y, Raziel, passe !

C'est quoi ?

Trop long à expliquer. Allez, vas-y !

Raziel passa. Kain referma le pentacle derrière lui. Les falaises dans lesquelles il se trouvait lui étaient inconnues. Il décida d'explorer les lieux en passant par le sommet des falaises. Au bout de quelques minutes, arrivé en haut d'une falaise, il aperçut le tombeau des Séraphéens au loin. Comprenant qu'il faisait fausse route, il s'élança et plana jusqu'à la falaise suivante qui se trouvait derrière lui. Du haut de celle-ci, il vit au loin quelque chose flotter dans le vent. Il plana jusqu'à cet objet qui, il s'en aperçut vite, n'était que le drapeau signalant l'entrée du clan de son frère Turel.


	2. Le clan Turelim

Le clan Turelim

Raziel se trouvait sur un monticule de terre dans lequel était planté le drapeau de Turel. Au-delà de ce monticule se trouvait une grande vallée dans laquelle se trouvait un village Humain. Il parut évident à Raziel que Turel avait établi son clan dans ce village, de même que Raziel s'était établi dans une ancienne garnison des Séraphéens. Le village était très grand et entouré de hautes murailles. Après quelques minutes de marche, Raziel atteint les remparts et usa de la capacité de Zephon pour remédier à cet obstacle.

Une fois en haut des murailles, il s'attendait à affronter des sentinelles, mais il n'en fut rien. De loin, Raziel aurait juré que ce village était dépeuplé, mais c'était faux. Les Humains habitaient encore dedans et apparemment, la vue de Raziel ne les affectait en rien. Raziel laissa parler sa curiosité et se promena dans les ruelles en observant le comportement des Humains. Il fut de plus en plus étonné que lorsqu'il se cogna avec un vieillard à un coin de ruelle. Ce dernier s'excusa poliment et souhaita une bonne journée à Raziel. Tout cela n'était que trop bizarre. Raziel interrogea un passant (pas effrayé le moins du monde) pour savoir où trouver le plus haut placé du village. Quelques questions l'aiderait à mieux comprendre.

Le jeune garçon qu'il avait interrogé le mena à une maison. Elle n'était pas spécialement plus grande que les autres mais paraissait en bien meilleur état.

Merci, dit Raziel au jeune garçon.

Je vous en prie, Maître, répondit-il.

Ce fut le mot «maître» qui intrigua Raziel. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans une petite salle bien éclairée à l'aide de bougies au centre de laquelle se situait un bureau auquel un homme était assis. Il vit entrer Raziel et se leva.

Maître Vampire ! Nous sommes dans les temps. Les choisis se trouvent dans la prison. De l'autre côté du village. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Sur ce, l'homme se leva, prit un trousseau de clefs et sortit, Raziel sur ses talons. Raziel craignait de commencer à comprendre, les yeux brillants légèrement verdâtre sous l'effet de l'attente. Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il arriva à la prison.

Une cinquantaine de prisonniers sans distinctions étaient entassés dans une gigantesque cellule. Ils étaient en bonne santé, mais la peur et l'angoisse se lisait dans leur regard. L'homme aux clefs se tourna vers Raziel et lui dit :

J'espère que votre maître sera satisfait et qu'il nous fera rapidement connaître les besoins de la prochaine livraison.

Je ne manquerai pas de le lui di…

Raziel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il entendit un rugissement de colère. Il se précipita dehors juste à temps pour voir trois soldats Turelims terroriser les habitants. L'air de rien, Raziel s'adressa à eux.

Il y a un problème ?

Silence, répondit un des trois. Ne te mets pas en travers de notre chemin ! Le lieutenant Turel nous a dit de venir chercher le bétail Humain, et ces inférieurs ont osé manquer à notre accueil !

Alors c'est donc ça ! Vous avez passé un pacte avec les Humains pour être nourris à volonté. Turel est vraiment devenu plus arrogant depuis ma chute dans les Abysses.

Les Turelims poussèrent un cri de désarroi. L'un dit :

Le blasphémateur ! Il était donc bien revenu ! C'est lui qui a tué Morlock !

Morlock ? Celui qui était au tombeau des Séraphéens ?

C'est bien lui, tuez-le.

Immédiatement, les deux Turelims qui se trouvaient sur les côtés sautèrent vers Raziel tandis que celui du milieu l'attaqua à distance. Raziel eut un petit rire amusé et contra l'attaque à distance par le même procédé, puis usa du Glyphe de la Force afin d'éjecter les deux gêneurs. Puis, avec une vélocité étonnante, il se rua sur celui du milieu et le planta au mur avec ses griffes. Ce dernier tenta de repousser Raziel, mais trop tard. Raziel avait dégainé la Soul Reaver et fait exploser l'infortuné. La pauvre âme perdue n'eut pas le temps de fuir, qu'elle fut engloutie par Raziel.

L'un des deux survivants chargea tandis que l'autre retissait quelque peu à un affrontement perdu d'avance. Le Turelim donna des coups de griffes à tord et à travers sans réfléchir. Raziel semblait prendre plaisir à les parer ou les esquiver. Puis, Raziel resta délibérément immobile, sa garde ouverte. Le Turelim tomba dans le piège. S'apprêtant à asséner un coup fatal à Raziel, il se mit dans une pose qui ne lui permit pas d'éviter à temps l'attaque de Raziel. Raziel claqua des mains tout près des oreilles de son ennemi et le Glyphe du Son retentit. Sous un tel choc sonore, le crâne du Turelim éclata.

Raziel se tourna vers le dernier qui avait assisté avec horreur à ce spectacle.

Je te laisse en vie si tu vas chercher mon frangin !

Un monstre comme toi n'a pas le droit de voir notre chef !

Alors j'irai le chercher moi-même.

Raziel s'empara de la fourche d'un fermier près d'un mur et cloua le Turelim au mur avec. Il se tourna vers l'homme aux clefs et lui demanda où se trouvait le clan de son frère. Il lui désigna une montagne au nord-ouest et Raziel partit en courant sans demander son reste. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure qu'il atteint l'entrée du véritable clan. Son frère s'était installé dans une grotte. Et une lourde herse bloquait le passage. Raziel fut presque outré de si peu de résistance de la part d'un dernier survivant. Il traversa et partit à la recherche d'un portail qui lui permettrait de revenir dans la réalité. Il en trouva un au centre d'une cour. Il se matérialisa et se retrouva en plein centre d'un cratère rebouché par des rochers et éclairé par des centaines de torches. Au bas mot, la cour devait faire 1 km d'envergure et des sentinelles patrouillaient partout. Elles furent cependant très longues à remarquer la présence de Raziel qui se contenta d'un Glyphe de la Lumière pour tous les carboniser. Puis il se délecta d'un tel festin d'âmes et appela Turel. Son appel résonna sur le toit artificiel et fit trembler la caverne entière. Puis le toit s'effondra et Raziel eut juste le temps de se glisser dans un trou dans le mur pour se cacher. Lorsqu'il sortit, il entendit une voix l'appeler vers le haut. Il leva les yeux et vit Turel, imposant et calme l'observer du haut du cratère.


	3. Un duel fratricide

Un duel fratricide

Du bord du cratère, Turel observait Raziel, calme, imposant. Raziel contemplait ce qu'était devenu son frère. Turel et lui avait toujours été les plus rapprochés auparavant. Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus un frère, ni moins un confident que Raziel avait en face de lui. C'était un monstre. Une ignominie de la nature. Il avait élevé des Humains ! Turel entama la conversation :

Salutations, mon frère !

Ton frère ? Je n'ai jamais été le frère d'une telle aberration !

Du respect, s'il te plaît ! Tu as peut-être éradiqué mon clan, mais tant que le village Humain sera là, je pourrais me reprendre.

Parlons-en, tiens, des Humains. De nous deux, le plus blasphémateur, c'est toi ! En punition de notre non-vie et en échange de notre immortalité, nous sommes contraints à chasser les Humains, dignement et noblement. Pas les élever, comme ils le font avec les animaux !

Tu peux bien dire ce qu'il te plaît. Tant que ces Humains seront là, mon clan sera éternel. Je vais en prendre quelques un et les transformer en Vampires.

Bien entendu. Mais à condition de survire jusque là. Je voulais te proposer une alliance pour défaire Kain, et quand je suis arrivé là, je me suis rendu compte que Kain avait raison. Il FAUT t'abattre !

Ah oui ? C'est ainsi que tu le prends ?

Crève, Turel. Et va pourrir dans mon âme avec celles des autres.

Raziel dégaina la Soul Reaver. Sans doute avait-elle senti l'hostilité dans l'esprit de Raziel. Elle briller plus fort que jamais, prête au combat. Puis il sauta sur Turel. La haine avait décuplé ses forces, à tel point qu'il avait sauté plus haut qu'il ne l'aurait pu en temps normal. De ce simple bond, il avait atteint la hauteur de Turel et lui plaqua un énorme coup de poing en pleine tête. Turel recula, se mit debout sur ses membres arrières et retomba lourdement sur ses mains. Sous un tel poids phénoménal, le sol vola en éclats. Raziel avait esquivé juste à temps en se jetant sur sa gauche. Il roula et se remit debout face à son frère. Ce dernier regardait toujours là où était Raziel auparavant. Puis il tourna lentement la tête vers Raziel. Ses yeux se mirent à briller de plus en plus bleus et des morceaux de roche se soulevèrent dans le vide et se jetèrent sur lui.

Sous la surprise, Raziel manqua d'esquiver et reçut un morceau en plein torse qui l'éjecta. Encore à terre, il entendit Turel rire.

Surpris Raziel ? J'ai développé le pouvoir télékinétique de Kain pour en faire de la psychokinésie. Désormais, tous les objets alentours sont sous le contrôle de ma pensée ! Maintenant, va en enfer, frangin !

Trois blocs de roche se soulevèrent et s'arrêtèrent au dessus de Raziel, qui venait de se relever. Puis ils lui retombèrent dessus. La rage bouillonnant toujours dans l'âme de Raziel, il sortit une force suffisamment colossale pour rattraper un bloc et s'en servir comme bouclier contre les autres. Puis il se mit à parler à son frère.

Tu es exactement comme tous les autres ! Melchiah voulait me tuer pour protéger son clan, Zephon pour assouvir sa haine envers moi, Rahab pour se sauver lui-même et Dumah pour sauver son honneur et son orgueil. Mais toi tu es le pire de tous, parce que tu le fait pour tout cela à la fois. Tu es pitoyable.

Ne me compare pas à ces faiblards. Ce n'étaient que des minables, tous bons à être tués à un moment donné.

Tout comme toi !

Turel poussa un hurlement de colère et sauta sur Raziel qui esquiva très facilement, ayant dit tout cela pour provoquer Turel. Puis il profita de son immobilité au sol pour lui sauter sur le dos, tout en le lacérant avec ses griffes. Une fois sur son frère, il se déchaîna avec la Soul Reaver. Le sang de Turel coulait à flots et il criait de douleur. Finalement, il réussit à chasser Raziel et régénérer ses blessures.

Eh bien, c'est plus ça, l'instinct du combat, dit Raziel. Tu t'es bien rabougri en élevant les Humains ! C'est le châtiment que tu mérites pour cette ignominie. Mais je te propose encore plus amusant. Suis-moi, je vais te tuer juste devant les Humains pour te donner une bonne leçon. Ils s'en réjouiront sûrement !

Sur ce, Raziel se retourna et courut en direction du petit village. Il n'eut même pas à se retourner pour savoir si son frère le suivait, il l'entendait courir et rugir. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au village. A ce moment, Raziel sauta sur un toit et cria aux Humains en sautant de toit en toit :

Villageois Humains ! Venez tous. Venez voir mourir celui qui vous a tyrannisé pendant des années !

Puis il se retourna vers Turel qui venait juste d'arriver au portes du village qu'il défonça.

Et maintenant, Turel, fais tes prières. Je vais te massacrer !

Turel sourit, empoigna deux tonneaux avec son pouvoir et les envoya sur Raziel, qui plongea à terre pour esquiver et qui, sans s'arrêter se propulsa avec les mains, puis les pieds, vers Turel. Là, il lui planta les griffes dans la poitrine. Il les retira et s'éloigna pour éviter de se prendre un coup de revers. Puis il couru tout autour de son frère en évitant ses coups. Mais en même temps, il utilisa la constriction de Dumah. Turel, aveuglé par la rage, manqua de réfléchir et continua d'attaquer idiotement. Ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment, et bien trop tard, qu'il réalisa ce qui lui arrivait. L'anneau d'énergie spectrale l'enserra et le paralysa.

Ce n'était plus qu'un jeu d'enfant pour Raziel. Il empoigna la Soul Reaver et acheva son frère en lui disant :

Et maintenant, adieu frangin !

L'âme de Turel s'échappa et Raziel s'en délecta. Il se senti envahi d'une puissance nouvelle et d'un nouveau pouvoir. Il le savait déjà par instinct, il avait acquis la capacité de psychokinésie. Puis il décida de retourner se venger de Kain. Débordant de puissance, il était persuadé de ne plus pouvoir perdre. Qu'il était doux pour lui de sentir proche l'heure de régler ses comptes avec ce fourbe.

Cependant la cave des Oracles se trouvait très loin. Il passa deux heures à courir et arriva finalement à destination. Heureusement que depuis sa résurrection, il n'éprouvait plus aucune fatigue. De retour à la double porte, il franchit à nouveau le seuil et vit Kain l'attendait au centre de la pièce, impassible, calme, les bras croisés.

Tiens, mon cher fiston, dit Kain.

C'est bien ton genre de faire de l'esprit dans une situation critique. Je suis allé tuer Turel. Mais j'ai très bien compris que tu avais prévu ma réaction lorsque j'aurais découvert la vérité ! En gros tu t'es servi de moi pour l'exécuter !

Mais, c'est que tu comprends vite !

Je ne supporte plus d'être manipulé sans arrêt !

Ah, et bien si tu étais moins naïf et simplet !

C'en est trop !

Il se rua sur son père et lui asséna un coup de poing d'une force démesuré. Kain le bloqua d'une main, mais au moment de l'impact, son poignet se tordit et il tomba à terre. Raziel le contempla gémir avec satisfaction. Kain releva soudain la tête, tout souriant, attrapa le pied de son fils avec son autre main, le fit tomber sur le dos et se releva en lui mettant le pied sur le ventre pour le bloquer au sol. Puis il se remit bruyamment le poignet en place et lui dit :

Pas mal au niveau force brute, mais tu n'as aucune expérience de ce qu'est un vrai combat dans une vraie guerre ! Tu as vécu alors que j'avais éliminé les Séraphéens et que les Humains étaient désemparés.

Tu insultes les Séraphéens ! Ils protégeaient les Humains de tes «légions» de Vampires. «Vae Victis» ou je ne sais plus quoi !

Oh, tu ne connais rien sur rien concernant les Séraphéens ! C'était des bouchers avant tout. Ils massacraient sans distinction quiconque les gênait. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, viens !

Il enleva son pied et Raziel se releva d'un bond. Puis il suivit son père vers le portail magique. Kain se retourna et dit à son fils en montrant le portail :

Regarde bien, c'est important. Je vais te faire connaître cette fameuse guerre. Voici les trois signes.

Il appuya sur un triangle, un rond surmonté d'une croix et une spirale dans un hexagone.

Après tu utilise ce bouton pour choisir l'époque, alors 2800 ans plus tôt.

Après avoir réglé l'époque, il retint encore Raziel.

Souviens-toi de ces signes, et plus important, des Forges de la Reaver. Tu comprendras en temps voulu. Une dernière chose, n'agis plus impulsivement. C'est très dangereux de jouer avec le Temps.

Raziel le regarda intensément. Puis il se décida et sauta dans le portail. Il fut alors emporté par une fumée jaune orangée verdâtre.


	4. Sur les traces de ses racines

Sur les traces de ses racines

Raziel était emporté dans le tourbillon de fumée colorée, comme s'il tombait à l'horizontale. Il lui sembla s'écouler des années, des siècles, des millénaires alors que sa conscience lui disait que seul des secondes s'écoulaient. La sorte de tunnel qu'il traversait semblait commencer à toucher à sa fin. La fumée colorée s'estompait et les ténèbres s'installaient autour de Raziel. Puis, soudain, un flash de lumière aveuglante le força à fermer les yeux. Il fut éjecté en avant et atterrit sur les genoux.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, un paysage tout à fait nouveau s'étalait devant son regard. Le ciel était bleu éclatant, dépourvu de tous les nuages qui étaient présent à l'époque d'où il venait. C'était pour cette raison que le soleil présent le mettait mal à l'aise. Quant au sol, il n'était pas poussiéreux et desséché, mais fertile et recouvert d'herbes en tout genres. A l'horizon se dressaient des dizaines de forêts. Raziel était de retour à la case départ, dans un monde inconnu et à la recherche de rien.

Il commençait à se demander pourquoi il avait fait confiance à Kain. Il était champion incontesté pour embobiner ses ennemis dans des combines toutes plus complexes les unes que les autres. Sans doute parce que l'honnêteté et la sincérité étaient perceptibles dans sa voix et son regard. Enfin, quoi qu'il en fut, Raziel devait bien se faire une idée de la situation. Kain lui avait parlé de «Forges de la Reaver». Encore une énigme à élucider. Raziel jeta un regard alentours. Derrière lui se dressait juste un portail éteint avec les boutons pour l'utiliser. Devant lui, des forêts à perte de vue. Il se décida à les explorer en commençant par celle à sa droite, celle à l'ouest.

Il pénétra dans la forêt et s'enfonça dans la végétation de plus en plus dense. Aucun sentier précis n'était tracé mais Raziel se taillait un chemin à coups de griffes dans les buissons. En continuant sur son itinéraire, il déboucha sur un ravin. Il voulu alors rebrousser chemin, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il se rendit compte qu'on l'avait suivi. Deux chasseurs de Vampires se tenaient sur le sentier qu'il avait créé armes à la main, en garde, prêts au combat inéluctable.

On te tient, créature bleue, clama le chasseur à l'épée.

Un bon bout de temps que ça fait, qu'on te piste, renchérit celui à la hache.

Vous êtes qui, vous, leur demanda Raziel.

A quoi ça te servira dans l'autre monde de savoir qui on est ?

On va te buter, sale Vampire ! Comme ça, on aura un beau trophée !

Que vous en vouliez aux Vampires m'est complètement égal, répondit Raziel. Mais si c'est après moi que vous en avez, sachez que je vends très cher ma peau. Bien trop cher pour vous !

Visiblement irrités, les deux chasseur se jetèrent sur lui. C'était des amateurs face à Raziel, ex-lieutenant des légions de Kain. Il n'eut qu'a se saisir du manche de la hache d'un des deux chasseurs pour le faire basculer ensuite à terre et se servir de son arme pour tuer simplement et efficacement ses deux adversaires.

Le combat achevé, Raziel se décida à être désormais plus discret et de passer par la cime des arbres en planant d'une branche à l'autre. Il grimpa en haut du plus proche et se mit en route vers le plus profond dans la forêt. En observant le sol, il se rendit rapidement compte que de nombreux Humains, chasseurs de Vampires ou Séraphéens, patrouillaient dans les bois. Kain semblait de plus en plus avoir raison. Raziel n'aimait pas ça. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être aidé par les conseils de celui qui l'avait presque détruit et dont il voulait se venger. De toute façon, là où il était, on ne pouvait pas le repérer facilement et il pouvait avancer très vite vers un point qu'il venait de remarquer. Une sorte d'alcôve dans une falaise.

Malgré la banalité qu'un vulgaire humain pourrait lui trouver et que d'autre nommeraient «grotte», Raziel sentait que quelque chose de mystérieux et de révélateur s'y trouvait. Il s'était souvent fié auparavant à son instinct et jamais il ne l'avait trompé. Pourquoi pas cette fois-ci ?

Il entendit soudain une voix et eut juste le temps de se cacher dans le feuillage. Plus bas, une patrouille d'Humains s'était arrêtée. Celui qui semblait être leur chef portait des habits rouges et or et un heaume cachait la totalité de son visage. A son flanc gauche, il portait une épée ornée du blason des prêtres guerriers Séraphéens. Il s'adressa à un de ses dix compagnons :

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J'ai entendu un bruit dans les branches au dessus, répondit-il d'un ton de méfiance.

Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est sûrement Lui. Il se plaît énormément à effrayer ses troupes pour s'amuser. Continuons nos recherches. Je veux un détachement de quatre hommes vers le Nord-Ouest et un autre de trois vers le Sud-Ouest. Deux hommes viendront avec moi vers le plein Ouest. En cas de problème, utilisez le sifflet d'urgence. En avant !

Et ainsi, le groupe de dix hommes se scinda en trois parties qui se séparèrent sans discuter. Sur ces mots, Raziel détala vite fait et continua son itinéraire vers la falaise. Prenant soin d'être le plus discret possible et de semer le détachement du Gradé Séraphéen, il arriva plus vite que prévu à destination. C'était bel et bien un trou dans la falaise, mais aménagé au pied de celle-ci qui se trouvait en haut d'une colline. Un grand manoir se dressait fièrement dans l'érosion de la roche, entouré de haut murs épais hérissés de pointes pour empêcher toute intrusion. L'entrée était une lourde herse rouillée par le temps. C'est là que Raziel entra. Dans la sphère spectrale, il traversa la herse et utilisa un portail qui, par chance, se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Puis, Il se lança dans l'exploration des lieux.

Il poussa la grande porte d'entrée et se retrouva dans un long couloir au bout duquel se trouvait une autre grande porte. Le long des murs du couloir se trouvaient quelques autres portes. Raziel ouvrit la première qui était sur sa droite. A l'intérieur, il y avait une table maculée de sang avec des ustensiles qui indiquaient qu'il s'agissait de la cuisine. Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers la seconde à droite. Dans cette pièce là, un escalier en colimaçon montait vers une tour panoramique. Raziel ne s'autorisa pas de temps à cet amusement et continua l'exploration. Il ouvrit alors la suivante qui se trouvait cette fois à gauche. Il faisait très sombre, un escalier descendait vers une autre porte entrouverte. Dans la pénombre, Raziel parvenait à distinguer des tonneaux. Il semblait que cette pièce était une cave où le propriétaire stockait ses provisions.

Soudain, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, Raziel entendit une voix crier :

Qui va là ?

Il ne répondit rien. Il n'osa pas.

Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ! Je vous ai entendu ! Faites vous connaître ou je deviendrai hostile !

Je…je suis ici, balbutia Raziel, encore intimidé par son mystérieux destinataire et irrité par son indiscrétion.

Aucun mouvement compromettant et je ne vous ferais rien ! Restez où vous êtes !

C'est alors que Raziel aperçut une silhouette se mouvoir dans l'ombre. Elle se tourna vers lui et commença à gravir les escalier. A son approche, il leva les mains en signe de non hostilité. Il laissa ses bras retomber à la vue de son interlocuteur.

Sortant de l'ombre petit à petit, la silhouette ébahit Raziel de plus en plus. Il était habillé de vêtements riches et propres aux Vampires. Sa peau verte et ses grandes oreilles ne laissaient aucun doute, Raziel se trouvait face à un des plus prestigieux ancêtres de sa race. Vorador le Vampire solitaire.


	5. Vorador

Vorador

Qui êtes vous et que faites vous chez moi, demanda-t-il à l'égard de Raziel.

Euh… je…, balbutia-t-il.

D'où venez vous ?

Je viens de…de… de très loin, lui répondit-il, ne voulant pas risquer de lui dire qu'il venait du futur.

Alors comment avez vous pu pénétrer dans mon manoir. Seul un Vampire en est capable.

Ah, mais c'est que, j'en suis un, affirma Raziel en lui montrant ses griffes en preuve.

Hum. Soit, mais alors vous devriez savoir qui vivait en ces lieux. Vous ne saviez donc rien, ou bien vous teniez à être pulvériser ?

Je n'en savais rien, s'empressa de répondre Raziel.

Vorador le toisa d'un air sceptique. Il poussa un profond soupir et ajouta d'une voix faible et fatiguée :

Soit. Suivez-moi. Je vais vous expliquer brièvement ce qui se passe.

Il passa devant Raziel et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir. Raziel le suivit mais Vorador s'arrêta et, sans se retourner, ajouta :

Et fermez moi cette porte !

Raziel se tourna et constata que, en effet, la porte d'entrée était restée ouverte. Il la ferma donc à distance et continua de suivre son hôte en se demandant, comment il avait bien pu remarquer qu'elle était ouverte alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas regardée. Vorador ouvrit la grande porte du fond et le fit entrer dans ce qui semblait être une salle à manger. Il s'assit et Raziel en fit de même.

Alors, Vorador entama la conversation.

Ce qui se passe, c'est que je suis traqué par les Séraphéens. Ils patrouillent jours et nuit dans cette forêt à ma recherche. Il y bientôt 112 ans, ils ont éradiqué les miens qui vivaient ici avec moi et j'ai été le seul survivant. J'ai réussi à repousser les armées et à verrouiller l'accès à cet endroit aux Humains. Mais maintenant, ils recommencent. Et sans Humain, je ne peux pas refaire de Vampire.

Mais alors, enchaîna Raziel, vous n'avez pas toujours été solitaire !

Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi l'aurais-je été ?

Mais sinon, si les Humains ne peuvent venir ici, de quoi avez vous peur ? Il ne vous reste qu'à mener une vie tranquille.

Impossible. Les Humains sont faibles et lâches, mais ils sont loin d'être idiots. Je n'ai pu leur bloquer l'accès que par de vulgaires obstacles comme ces murs et cette grille. Mais ils savent qu'un jour, avec le temps, ils se seront fragilisés et à ce moment là, ils n'auront plus qu'à le vouloir pour passer.

Mais les Humains ne sont pas immortels, ils oublieront bientôt que vous êtes ici !

Oh que non ! Les Humains en général ne sont pas immortels, mais certains, si ! Ceux qui ont vendu leur vie et leur âme à la mort, les nécromanciens. Or il semblerait qu'un nécromancien se soit allié aux Séraphéens.

Vous voulez parler de Mortanius ?

Lui ? Non ! Il est mort il y a un an. Tué par Kain, celui qu'il avait ressuscité. Et puis, s'il y avait bien une personne qui n'approuvait pas ce que font les Séraphéens, c'était bien lui. On n'a jamais compris pourquoi. Mais ce maudit Kain ! Il venait d'être tué par des chasseurs de Vampires quand il était Humain, et à peine ressuscité, il tue celui qui l'a fait. Et tout ça, parce qu'il ne supportait plus les Humains.

Et vous redoutez tant que ça les Humains ?

Ce sont les créatures les plus fourbes qui soient ! On ne peut jamais prévoir leur façon d'agir et de réagir !

Mais vous êtes bien assez puissant pour leur tenir tête, non ? C'est ce qu'on m'avait dit à votre sujet.

Vorador semblait songeur. Il était allongé sur sa chaise et regardait la table. Il se redressa et dit :

Après tout, peut-être. Récemment, j'ai eu une mutation plutôt utile, mais je ne l'ai pas encore utilisée au combat.

Si vous me dites ce que c'est, je veux bien vous servir d'adversaire pour la tester !

Ma foi, pourquoi pas ! Après tout, vous avez bien réussi à traverser cette forêt et entrer ici.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Raziel se leva et le suivit. Vorador lui dit en ouvrant la porte :

Mes sens et ma concentration se sont surdéveloppés jusqu'à une extrême, ce qui m'a permis de vous entendre entrer sans fermer la porte derrière vous. Venez, allons derrière le manoir, nous aurons plus de place. Mais au fait, vous ne m'avez pas donné votre nom.

Hum… je vous le dirai si vous me battez, lui répondit Raziel.

Il valait mieux ne pas le lui donner pour garder un anonymat, et cela les motiverait pour se battre de toutes leur forces.

La petite cour de derrière était uniquement composée de poussière et rares brins d'herbe desséchés. Vorador enleva sa cape et se mit en garde. Raziel en fit de même.

A vous l'honneur, lui dit Vorador.

Votre sympathie vous perdra, lui répondit-il.

Il bondit alors en direction de son adversaire, et l'attaqua droit au visage, toutes griffes en avant. Vorador, vif comme Raziel n'en avait encore jamais vu, esquiva, lui attrapa un bras, et l'envoya valser par dessus son épaule. Agile, Raziel planta les griffes dans le sol et se tordit pour atterrir sur les pieds. Il redressa la tête juste à temps pour voir les griffes de Vorador se diriger droit vers son front et esquiva d'une roulade sur le côté. Encore accroupit, il éjecta son adversaire au loin d'une projection de force. Puis il sauta très haut pour lui retomber sur le dos.

Vorador s'était redressé et remarqua l'ombre de Raziel sur le sol. Il calcula alors son coup pour l'atteindre en plein visage dans sa descente. Mais Raziel avait prévu cette réaction et écarta les ailes juste au bon moment pour que le coup de Vorador le rate. Puis il se laissa tomber à terre et bondit vers lui en lui enfonçant violemment le haut de son crâne dans le ventre. Vorador tomba à la renverse. Il sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa le bras de Raziel, donna un coup de genoux sur le coude pour le retourner et le fit tomber par terre.

Tout en se remettant le bras en place, il éloigna Vorador d'un coup de pied, puis roula sur le ventre et se releva. Vorador l'attaqua par derrière, mais il esquiva d'un salto arrière, en profitant pour lui asséner un deuxième coup de pied sur la nuque en redescendant. Vorador se releva péniblement et regarda Raziel droit dans les yeux. Puis, soudain, il se planta les griffes dans les joues et lui cracha son sang dessus. Raziel se protégea avec ses bras, mais constata rapidement, à son détriment, que le sang était extrêmement acide. Il s'essuya à la hâte et regarda Vorador, exténué et régénérant les blessures de son attaque.

Il couru dans sa direction. Vorador, déconcentré, se contenta de recommencer et cracha son sang sur Raziel. Ce dernier esquiva en se baissant, sauta vers Vorador et, dans la foulée, l'envoya balader d'un énorme coup de pied dans les côtes. Puis il prépara une attaque de Glyphe de l'eau. Vorador, toujours à terre, ne pu pas esquiver, et se retrouva aspergé d'eau mortelle. Au bout de quelques secondes, quand il eut fini de régénérer ses profondes blessures, il constata avec effarement que Raziel lui tenait la gorge entre les griffes.

C'est fini, dit-il. Vous avez perdu !

Raziel recula et tendit la main à son adversaire en signe amical. Vorador le regarda et tendit sa main vers la sienne. Soudain, il poussa un cri et s'effondra, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.


	6. L'alter ego

L'alter ego

Raziel observait avec horreur Vorador se tordre par terre, une flèche enflammée plantée dans le dos, entre les omoplates. Il hurlait de douleur en se roulant dans la poussière pour éteindre les flammes qui le torturaient. Raziel, quant à lui, cherchait l'origine de la flèche. Il découvrit vite un archet Séraphéen sur une branche située de l'autre côté du mur, qui se retourna et sauta en bas pour partir. Devant lui, gisait Vorador, carbonisé. Son âme commençait déjà à se séparer de son corps. Raziel hésita, réfléchit, puis se décida. Après s'être excusé, il dévora son âme. Il sentit à nouveau cette sensation de puissance nouvelle l'envahir. Instinctivement, il comprit que ses sens et ses réflexes avaient été décuplés par le don de Vorador.

Puis, il se concentra pour repérer où pouvait être le Séraphéen. Il entendait des dizaines de bruits différents, mais finit par discerner un cri de joie. Les Séraphéens avaient appris la nouvelle. Raziel s'élança en sautant par dessus le mur en direction des cris. Il couru comme un dératé au travers la forêt, tous les sens en affût. Il se guidait aux bruits de pas jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue des formes qui semblaient êtres celles des Humains. Il accéléra et rattrapa ce qui, effectivement, était les Séraphéens. A quelques mètres derrière eux, il bondit et retomba sur le premier venu, lui transperçant la nuque de ses griffes. La victime poussa un cri et tomba raide mort. Alertés par ce bruit, le reste du peloton se retourna et aperçut Raziel sauter sur un deuxième Séraphéen, celui-là même qui avait tué Vorador, et le mutiler frénétiquement à mains nues. Puis il laissa de côté l'Humain méconnaissable et se retourna vers les autres, les griffes dégoulinantes de sang et les toisa de ses yeux rouges vifs. Il n'en restait plus que sept sans compter leur chef.

Alors, Raziel s'empara à distance de l'épée d'une victime et la lança sauvagement sur un Séraphéen au hasard. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, le projectile allait tellement vite, que la cible esquiva trop tard et la lame se ficha dans son épaule. Il poussa alors un cri de douleur et, mécaniquement, deux autres Séraphéens coururent se placer à ses flancs pour le protéger. Mais Raziel se moquait bien du nombre. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter dans la furie où il était. L'esprit envahit par la haine, il réfléchissait à peine, cependant, il pensa à attraper un rocher sur le bas côté par la pensée et le jeta sur le duo, les repoussant violemment, puis retombant sur le blessé en l'achevant dans un bruit insupportable d'os broyés et de râles de douleur.

Effrayés, les cinq Séraphéens valides et les deux blessés par le rocher s'enfuirent vers la lisière de la forêt. Raziel les regarda partir, puis attrapa deux épées et les prit en chasse, les yeux toujours rouges flambant. Evidemment, les blessés se faisaient petit à petit semer par le peloton de tête, et furent par conséquent, les deux première proies de leur prédateur. Deux coups d'épée horizontaux au niveau du coup en passant entre eux après les avoir rattrapé et deux têtes roulèrent par terre, suivies de près par les corps décapités s'effondrant, vidés de toute vie. Raziel ne s'arrêta même pas pour dévorer leurs âmes et poursuivit sa course-poursuite.

Il constata alors pour la première fois que les Humains pouvaient courir très vite lorsqu'ils étaient motivés. Mais, malheureusement pour eux, aucun athlète Humain n'arrivait à la cheville du plus jeune de tous les Vampires. Un des cinq restant commençait à se faire distancer et criait à l'aide à son chef et aux trois autres. Raziel le rattrapa et, une fois à sa hauteur, s'abaissa et le priva de son pied d'un coup d'épée. Puis, après que sa victime se soit étalée par terre, il le cloua au sol en lui plantant son arme dans la tête.

Il ne restait donc plus que le chef et deux autres soldats. Ces derniers, ayant entendu leur compagnon crier lorsque Raziel avait tranché sa cheville, hésitèrent à aller le venger. Malgré leur envie, leur volonté de survivre prit le dessus, et ils déguerpirent. Cependant, cette seconde d'hésitation les avait ralentis, et Raziel avait su profiter de cet instant d'immobilité pour ajuster son tir et avait envoyé son épée sur l'un des deux, qui l'atteint dans l'arrière du crâne, aspergeant de sang l'armure de son coéquipier.

Cette fois-ci, celui-ci ne put pas s'empêcher de se retourner et charger Raziel, malgré les instructions de son chef, lui ordonnant de continuer à courir jusqu'au Q.G. Il ramassa la lance de son défunt coéquipier, dégaina son épée, et se mit en garde face à Raziel, la lance sous le bras pointée vers son adversaire et l'épée brandie, prête à frapper. Un peu surpris, Raziel se stoppa net, ainsi que le chef Séraphéen qui observait la scène. Il réfléchit : sa lance l'empêchait de lui foncer dessus, et s'il passait sur les côtés, l'épée ferait son affaire. Mais le Séraphéen avait fait une erreur fatale. La lance sous le bras ne lui permettait pas de la baisser au ras du sol et, de plus, elle bloquerait son coup d'épée, au cas où Raziel se trouverait en face de lui. Il décida de courir droit sur le Séraphéen.

Ce dernier pointa alors sa lance sur la tête de Raziel, mais, au moment où elle aurait dû le transpercer, Raziel se plaqua à terre et rampa jusqu'à sa cible. Le Séraphéen tenta alors de lui trancher la gorge, mais, comme prévu, la lame fut bloquée par le manche de la lance. Raziel se saisit alors du manche de celle-ci, bondit en s'en servant comme axe d'équilibre, se retourna en l'air, passa par dessus l'épaule de son adversaire, lâcha l'arme et attrapa la tête du Séraphéen, pour ensuite lui briser la nuque d'un mouvement très violent.

Il venait d'éliminer un contingent de Séraphéens à lui tout seul, mais, le plus gros morceau était encore là. Il se retourna et contempla le chef de ces meurtriers. Grand, calme, imposant dans son armure couleur argent aux fioritures couleur or et à la cape et aux vêtements rouges sang. Raziel sentit sa haine disparaître pour laisser place à un autre sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis sa première rencontre avec Kain : une furieuse envie de se battre, à la limite du besoin vital. Sentant toute sa force resurgir de son for intérieur, il leva la tête et déclara au Séraphéen :

Retire ce casque, que je puisse te voir dans les yeux quand tu mourras !

Mon visage, rétorqua le Séraphéen, tu ne le verras pas. Tu ne verras que celui de mon cadavre, si tu me tues !

Ayant à peine achevé sa phrase, le Séraphéen dégaina son épée et se mit en garde, dans une position arc-boutée son bras libre en position de protection devant le visage et le bras tenant l'épée en arrière. Cette pose rappelait étrangement celle de Raziel, lorsqu'il se battait avec la Soul Reaver.

Alors ainsi soit-il, dit Raziel.

Il attrapa l'épée de sa dernière victime et les deux adversaire se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. C'était principalement Raziel qui attaquait et le Séraphéen qui bloquait les coups. Il était d'une extrême habileté à l'épée. Et ce, grâce à ses mains. Autrefois, Kain l'avait expliqué à ses fils : les Humains manient mieux l'épée que les Vampires, car ils disposent de mains à cinq doigts, articulés et souples, tandis que les Vampires n'ont que trois griffes, pas souples du tout et, non pas articulées mais uniquement flexible. Elles n'étaient pas capables de faire les mêmes mouvements que les doigts des Humains.

Cela dit, l'habileté du Séraphéen était aussi due à son entraînement et son expérience. Mais malgré tout, Raziel possédait encore un avantage : tenant l'épée d'une main, il pouvait attaquer avec ses griffes de l'autre main. Après avoir passé quelques minutes à attaquer sans résultat, Raziel se décida à faire un coup croisé, l'épée d'un côté, les griffes de l'autre, pensant que le Séraphéen n'aurait aucune parade. Mais il se trompa sur toute la ligne. En effet, l'expérience du Séraphéen, qui avait sûrement déjà affronté des Vampires guerriers (peut-être même des appartenant au bataillon monté par Kain dans sa jeunesse) avait pensé à une parade de secours. Il avait caché une lame dans son gant. Il utilisa l'épée pour parer le coup de griffes de Raziel et se servit de son arme caché pour bloquer l'épée.

Il profita alors de l'effet de surprise créé sur Raziel pour lui faire lâcher son arme, et enchaîna en l'attaquant avec la lame de son gant. C'est alors que, par réflexe quasi-instinctif, Raziel dégaina la Soul Reaver et trancha le bras du Séraphéen. Puis il recula et se prépara à l'achever.

Mais il avait sous-estimé la trempe de son adversaire, qui lâcha son épée, attrapa son casque et le lança au visage de Raziel, qui, déséquilibré, chuta en arrière. Puis il détacha la ceinture qui portait le fourreau de son épée, retira celui-ci et se servit de la ceinture comme garrot pour sa blessure.

A ce moment-là, Raziel se redressa et vit le visage de son adversaire. Il fut paralysé par la surprise et l'effroi. Depuis le début, la personne contre qui il se battait, la personne qui avait participé à la mort de Vorador, n'était autre que l'un des éminents Saints Séraphéens, son passé Humain, Raziel, son alter-ego Séraphéen.


	7. Bataille aux colonnes

Bataille aux colonnes

Toujours incapable de bouger, Raziel ne sut empêcher son alter-ego de s'enfuir. Il le vit s'éloigner vers la lisière de la forêt. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il fut à nouveau capable de bouger. Il réalisa alors à quel point la situation était catastrophique : il avait laissé fuir un ennemi alors qu'il avait failli se tuer lui-même. Après cela, il pouvait être sûr que l'ordre Séraphéen au grand complet aller le pourchasser jusqu'à la mort. Il fallait qu'il s'empêche d'aller prévenir ses amis. Mais comment allait-il pouvoir le rattraper ? Dépité, il s'assit pour réfléchir en se regardant machinalement les mains avec ses griffes noircies de sang séché par le froid du grand Nord. C'est à ce moment-là que tout devint limpide. Son adversaire était blessé, il n'avait plus qu'à suivre le sang laissé derrière lui. Les petites tâches rouges noircissantes étaient très visibles sur le sol blanc de neige.

Les traces le menèrent à l'extérieur de la forêt puis bifurquèrent vers le Sud, dans le tunnel menant au Lac des Morts. Il regarda le ciel. Le vent se levait. Il devrait se dépêcher avant qu'une tempête de neige ne se déclenche. Il prit ses jambes à son cou et suivit les traces de sang et de pas jusqu'au tunnel. Un fois à l'intérieur, il ralentit le pas. Une question le tracassait. Si son adversaire était lui-même, il ne devait pas le tuer. Alors d'où pouvait bien venir son envie frénétique de se battre contre lui ?

Un bruit de plongeon le tira de ses pensées. Son pied venait de rencontrer un point d'eau. Sans s'en rendre compte, Raziel venait d'atteindre la moitié du tunnel, à l'endroit même où stagnait un petit lac. Une corde était tendue le long du mur d'un bout à l'autre de l'obstacle, ce qui permit à Raziel de comprendre comment un Séraphéen en armure privé d'un bras avait malgré tout réussi à traverser. Pour sa part, Raziel n'en avait nullement besoin. Il plongea jusqu'au fond, traversa à la nage, puis s'aida du fond pour se pousser jusqu'en surface et sortit de l'eau.

Sur le sol, les traces de sang se faisaient plus rares. A ce stade, la blessure devait commencer à cicatriser. Mais, après tout, c'était sans importance pour le moment. Le Séraphéen n'avait qu'une seule issue : la sortie du tunnel, le Lac des Morts. Raziel força le pas. Il devait tout de même arrêter ce Séraphéen avant qu'il ne donne l'alerte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il atteint la sortie du tunnel et se retrouva face au pont de bois qui menait à l'une des falaises surplombant le vortex désormais si familier à Raziel.

Mais ce lac-ci n'était pas le même qu'il avait connu. Il dégageait un flux d'énergie beaucoup plus puissant. Il n'avait cependant pas le temps de se poser des questions supplémentaires. Il détourna son regard du lac et fixa l'autre rive, mais son regard fut attiré par une construction toute aussi familière que le Lac des Morts. Neuf grands piliers noircis effondrés mais encore dressés haut vers le ciel. Les colonnes de Nosgoth. Le seuil de son équilibre. Ainsi, en cette époque, elles étaient déjà corrompues.

Il parut soudain clair à Raziel, que ces colonnes étaient le Q.G. dont le Séraphéen avait parlé. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Cela lui aurait fait gagner un temps précieux en évitant de réfléchir à la manière de le retrouver et à suivre les tâches de sang. Déterminé à rattraper son ennemi, Raziel laissa toute hésitation de côté et couru de toutes ses forces vers l'impressionnante construction. Seulement, l'aride canyon qu'il aurait dû traverser autrefois était remplacé par une autre forêt où il fallait inévitablement pénétrer pour atteindre les colonnes.

Raziel eut l'idée de passer cette fois encore par la cime des arbre afin de ne pas perdre sa destination de vue. Quand, une bonne demi-heure d'acrobaties plus tard, il atteint la lisière de la forêt donnant sur une clairière où étaient les colonnes, il vit avec effarement que son alter-ego était déjà arrivé auprès de ses frères. Selon les couleurs, il reconnut Rahab, Zephon, Melchiah, Dumah et Turel, en plus d'un illustre personnage : Moebius. Un autre Séraphéen lui était cependant inconnu, dans sa tenue aux couleurs marron. Mais il n'eut qu'à tendre l'oreille pour le connaître, en surprenant la conversation de son alter-ego :

Je me moque de ta blessure, mugit le Séraphéen inconnu, je veux savoir si ta mission a été menée à bien.

Ou…oui, haleta Raziel, Vorador est mort, maître Malek. Mais nous avons rencontré une difficulté imprévue. Il y avait une créature dans ces bois. Une créature bleue. Elle a massacré mon bataillon en un rien de temps et m'a blessé de la sorte (il lui montra son moignon), me forçant à fuir. C'est bizarre, mais cette créature me dit quelque chose.

Cette créature bleue, avait-elle l'air d'un Vampire ?

Oui, maître.

Alors, si je comprends bien, toi, un Saint Séraphéen, tu as perdu face à un Vampire ?

Raziel ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de regarder Malek d'un regard effrayé.

Tu sais ce que cela mérite ?

Cette fois-ci, Raziel se retourna et s'enfuit vers la forêt en criant. Malek se tourna vers Melchiah et lui dit :

Melchiah, ta lance s'il te plaît.

Tenez mon maître, répondit Melchiah en lui tendant sa lance.

Malek s'en empara et la jeta sur Raziel, l'empalant sans ménagement avant qu'il n'atteigne la protection des arbres.

L'échec vaut la mort, ajouta-t-il d'une voix vide de sentiment.

A la vue de cette scène, Raziel, toujours tapi dans les feuillages, fut traversé d'un sentiment d'horreur et de haine. Ainsi, dans son passé Humain, il avait été abattu froidement par son supérieur. C'est à ce moment-là que des mots lui revinrent en tête, des mots que Kain lui avait dit avant son départ :

« Oh, tu ne connais rien sur rien concernant les Séraphéens ! C'était des bouchers avant tout. Ils massacraient sans distinction quiconque les gênait. » Effectivement, Raziel commençait à comprendre et à changer totalement de point de vue sur les Séraphéens. Il éprouvait une envie de descendre de cet arbre et d'aller les massacrer, ces maudits Séraphéens. Ce qu'il penchait à faire, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit d'une épée qu'on empoigne lui fasse tourner la tête sur sa gauche.

Pourtant il n'y avait personne dans les buissons. Mais Raziel se souvint que son ouïe avait été boostée et il regarda plus loin. Au fond de l'épaisse végétation qui le séparait de l'individu en question, il distinguait un être à la peau blanche, aux traits et aux habits de guerrier Vampire, et à la chevelure légère et blanche comme des fils d'argent. De toutes les rencontres qu'il venait de faire, de Vorador à son alter-ego, celle-ci était la plus inattendue. Raziel n'en revenait pas de le voir lui, Kain !

Kain, son père et maître, dans son jeune temps. Raziel savait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'aller à sa rencontre. Il descendit de l'arbre et se dirigea d'un pas vif et sûr vers son futur créateur. Trop concentré sur sa cible, Kain ne l'entendit pas arriver. Aussi fut-il surpris et sursauta lorsque Raziel l'appela :

Kain ?

Ce dernier se retourna brusquement, pointant son épée, l'antique Soul Reaver dans sa prison d'acier.

Ne crains rien, dit Raziel en levant les mains en signe amical, je ne cherche nullement à te nuire.

Qui es-tu ? demanda Kain d'une voix mélangeant la méfiance et l'agacement.

Je ne peux pas encore te le dire, mais ne crains rien ! Je te connais et je cherche seulement à t'aider. Tu voulais t'attaquer seul à ce groupe de Séraphéens, mais tout seul, tu ne pourrais pas gagner. Accepte seulement mon aide et nous y arriverons à deux.

J'admet que j'aurais du mal, seul. Alors j'accepte volontiers ton secours, mais sache que je me méfie toujours de toi.

Libre à toi de me faire confiance ou pas, mais en attendant, finissons ce que tu allais commencer : réglons leur compte à ces misérables Humains.

D'accord, je te laisse les sbires et je m'occupe des chefs.

Raziel ne prit pas la peine de répondre et fonça simplement, suivi par Kain. Ils arrivèrent au pied des colonnes le flanc de leurs ennemis. Quand ils arrivèrent au pied des colonnes, Rahab se retourna et dit d'une voix forte :

Maître, le voilà ! Il n'est pas seul !

Moebius, qui se tenait jusque là à l'écart du groupe, se rapprocha. Il balaya Kain du regard et lui dit :

Je t'attendais. Qui est cette personne avec toi ?

Malek aperçut Raziel et dit à son tour :

Je crois que c'est la « créature bleue » dont vient de parler Raziel. Mes saints frères, je vous charge de venger sa mort !

Le seul moyen de venger sa mort, intervint Raziel, c'est de te massacrer sur-le-champ !

Je t'ai dit que c'était à moi de m'occuper des chefs, lui rappela Kain. Toi tu te contentes des petits pions qui vont avec !

D'accord. Mais je compte sur toi pour le réduire en charpie !

Puis, Kain empoigna la Soul Reaver et se rua sur Malek, qui dégaina son épée et se lança dans l'affrontement avec Kain. Pour sa part, Raziel se retrouva face aux cinq autres Saints Séraphéens. Melchiah, qui était allé rechercher sa lance, se plaça face à Raziel et dit à ses frères :

Laissez-le moi, j'y arriverai seul !

Oh non, rétorqua Raziel. Si l'autre que vous venez d'assassiner n'a pas pu me battre, tu ne me battra pas non plus, Melchiah !

Co…comment connais-tu mon nom ?

Je vous connais tous, et bien plus que vous ne le croyez ! Alors, tu viens ou il faut que ce soit moi qui attaque le premier ?

Cédant à la provocation, Melchiah leva sa lance et chargea sur Raziel. Celui-ci esquiva en se déplaçant sur le côté, puis tourna sur lui même afin de se donner de l'élan, et frappa avec la pointe des griffes précisément sur le point vital de la nuque, et Melchiah s'effondra raide mort.

Zephon poussa alors un cri d'horreur et fonça tête baissée en dégainant son épée. Rahab le rappela :

Non, Zephon, attends !

Mais Zephon n'écouta pas. Rahab jura, dégaina lui aussi son épée et courut l'aider. Au moment où Zephon frappa, Raziel lui attrapa le poignet d'une main, puis le col de l'autre et le fit basculer par terre par dessus ses épaules. Alors il entendit les pas de Rahab se rapprocher et il leva les yeux sur la lame de l'épée qui s'abattait sur sa tête et eut juste le temps de se protéger avec son bras. La lame se planta dans les lanières de cuir qui l'entourait et une giclée de sang bleu se fit voir. Devant l'air incrédule de Rahab, Raziel dit :

Toujours aussi efficaces, ces protections !

Et il assena un coup de son autre poing sur le visage de Rahab, suivi d'un coup de coude du même bras sur celui de Zephon qui revenait à la charge. Puis il attrapa la lance de Melchiah et transperça le buste de Zephon, puis planta Rahab au sol.

Dumah et Turel se regardèrent et attaquèrent chacun d'un côté. Raziel, qui voulait en finir le plus vite possible, lança un glyphe de feu sur les deux Séraphéens. Turel s'étala à terre, mais Dumah râlait encore, alors Raziel l'acheva d'un coup de griffes sur la gorge. Puis il se dressa pour contempler le résultat de son combat, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il reçut un coup de pommeau en plein visage. Il s'écroula à terre, la nuque déboîtée et tordue. Au dessus de lui se tenait Turel, gravement brûlé mais toujours vivant.

Surpris, créature infernale ? La ruse est ma stratégie préférée.

Alors il se baissa sur Raziel pour admirer sa proie, mais à ce moment là, une main griffue lui transperça le ventre. De son autre main, Raziel s'attrapa la tête et se remit bruyamment la nuque en place.

La ruse est effectivement très efficace, dit-il. Mais ce genre de blessure ne me fait plus rien ! Adieu !

Et Raziel empoigna le cœur de Turel dans son ventre et l'écrasa.

Il se dégagea ensuite du corps du Séraphéen et se tourna vers Kain pour voir où il en était. Kain se battait toujours avec Malek, mais celui-ci était largement en train de perdre. Après quelques échanges d'attaques et de parades, Kain réussit enfin à désarmer Malek et le décapita d'un coup net et précis. Puis il fit quelque chose que Raziel ne l'avait jamais vu faire à son époque : il étendit les bras, baissa la tête vers le corps de Malek et le spectre de ce dernier apparut et fut absorbé par le corps de Kain. Là, son corps fut parcouru d'un spasme puis il émit une onde de choc et redevint normal.

Kain se dirigea alors vers Moebius et pointa la Soul Reaver sur lui.

Maintenant que la force et le pouvoir de ton ami sont miens, je vais me venger et te battre !

Penses-tu, répondit Moebius alors que Raziel s'approchait. Tu veux une bonne nouvelle, Kain ? Cette créature se nomme Raziel, dit-il en désignant celui-ci du menton. C'est ton fils, venu du futur pour te tuer ! Maintenant, amusez-vous bien !

Moebius disparut dans un grand flash suivi d'une fumée jaune orangée.

Où est-il, hurla Kain.

Il est toujours ici, répondit Raziel. Mais à une autre époque. Cette fumée est le résidu d'un voyage temporel.

Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Tu veux me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Si c'était le cas, j'ai eu maintes occasions de le faire, or je n'aime pas perdre mon temps !

Kain le toisa d'un regard encore plus méfiant qu'auparavant, puis il se calma et rengaina la Soul Reaver. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais une voix venue d'au dessus d'eux le coupa :

Ohé en bas ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Raziel leva son regards vers le ciel et distingua une silhouette dans le soleil.

Qui va là ?

La silhouette descendit et se posa devant eux. C'était un être à la carrure d'un Humain, hormis sa paire d'ailes aux plume noires et sa peau bleue. Il était vêtu d'une cotte de mailles sur de simples vêtements de soie noire et un bustier et des gants en cuir renforcé ainsi que des bottes cloutées et deux poignards accrochés à la ceinture. Il tendit la main vers Raziel et lui dit :

Je suis Janos. Janos Audron. Erudit nécromancien et ça fait 40 ans que je parcoure Nosgoth dans le but d'en apprendre plus sur tout et n'importe quoi.


	8. La quête des forges

La quête des forges

Un nécromancien ? pensa Raziel. Vorador m'a dit qu'un nécromancien était de mèche avec les Séraphéens. Il faudra se méfier de lui.

Bon alors, dit Kain sans prêter attention au nouveau venu, tu étais ici pour quoi, Raziel ?

Euh… eh bien je ne sais pas trop. Je me souviens juste des «Forges de la Reaver», mais je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est.

Il tourna la tête vers Janos et pensa :

Ce n'est pas prudent de lui demander, mais peut-être qu'il sait, lui.

Il s'adressa à Janos :

Peut-être que tu sais quelque chose à propos des Forges de la Reaver.

Janos réfléchit puis dit :

Non, je vois pas. Mais il y a sans doute un ouvrage là dessus dans la bibliothèque de Méridian.

Méridian ?

La capitale de Nosgoth. Tu connaissais pas ?

Non, avoua Raziel.

Bon ben c'est pas grave ! Reste ici pendant quelques jours. Moi, je vais à Méridian et je rapporte toutes les informations que je peux.

Puis il déploya ses ailes et s'envola en direction du Sud.

Kain s'approcha de Raziel et lui demanda :

Tu vas rester ici à l'attendre ?

Oui. Même si ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît et que je me méfie encore de lui, il reste mon seul espoir d'en savoir plus.

Bon, alors il faut qu'on se sépare ici. Moi je vais à l'Est, à Avernus. Il y a des archives sur l'étude des Vampire qu'il faut que je détruise pour le bien de ma race. Adieu Raziel, j'ai été content de te connaître.

Puis il se retourna et courut vers sa destination sans se retourner.

Raziel se retrouva seul et devait attendre ici «quelques jours» sans savoir précisément combien. Alors il décida d'enterrer les cadavres des Séraphéens puis de méditer sur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivé dans cette époque.

Ainsi, au Sud se trouvait une ville nommée Méridian qui se trouvait être la capitale de Nosgoth, et une autre ville à l'Est nommée Avernus. Mais ça, Kain ne lui en avait jamais parlé, à son époque. Pourquoi lui avait-il cachée leur existence ? Pourquoi s'était-il entêté à lui faire croire que Nosgoth était beaucoup plus petit qu'en réalité ? Il fallait qu'il lui pose ces questions quand il reviendrait.

C'est alors qu'il pensa :

J'ai quelques jours à attendre. Pourquoi n'irais-je pas au portail temporel retourner dans le futur et demander ça à Kain, puis revenir à cette époque ?

Il se leva et chercha la direction Nord, mais pendant qu'il cherchait, il se remémora une parole de Kain :

«Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi. C'est très dangereux de jouer avec le temps !»

Sur le coup, il resta immobile, hésitant sur la démarche à suivre, puis il décida qu'il le demanderait quand il aurait fini tout ce qu'il avait à faire et qu'il retournerait définitivement. Alors il se rassit et attendit.

L'attente lui semblait interminable. Quatre jours passèrent sans que rien ne se passe et Raziel commençait à faiblir à force de rester matérialisé. S'ennuyant au paroxysme, il jeta un œil aux colonnes et pensa que, dans sa jeunesse, il s'était demandé quelle était leur hauteur lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas effondrées. Il se le va alors, se mit face à une colonne, et planta une main dedans. Il appuya, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle devrait donc supporter son poids. Alors il y alla à cœur joie. Il bondit le plus haut possible, s'accrocha et escalada de toutes se forces. Sous lui, le sol s'éloignait de plus en plus et le socle des colonnes lui parut bientôt plus petit que la paume de sa main.

Soudain, alors qu'il allait planter une main, la paroi céda sous l'autre, et il se retrouva momentanément en chute libre. Il planta alors d'un coup ses deux mains et entailla la colonne sur une bonne longueur avant d'arrêter sa chute. Reprenant son souffle (uniquement par réflexe car il ne respirait plus depuis son séjour dans le Lac des Morts), il entendit une voix lui demander :

Tu t'amuses bien ?

Il se retourna et vit en face de lui Janos portant un grand sac sur le dos.

Ah, tu es revenu, répondit Raziel. Je descend.

Il se laissa tomber. Depuis son séjour dans les Abysses, plus aucune chute, quelle que soit la hauteur, ne l'affectait non plus. Il regardait le sol se rapprocher à vive allure. Au final, il était monté plutôt haut. Il se réceptionna accroupi en bas et se redressa pendant que Janos le rejoignait normalement, en volant. Une fois tout deux en face à face, Raziel demanda à Janos :

Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé de bien ?

Tout ça !

Janos posa son sac et l'ouvrit pour le vider de son contenu. Un grand rouleau de parchemin, un petit livre à la couverture bleue, plutôt en bon état, un genre de dossier en cuir et un gros tas de vieux parchemins reliés.

Alors voilà : ça, c'est une carte de Nosgoth, la plus récente que j'ai trouvée (il lui montra le rouleau de parchemin), un ouvrage sur les différents dialectes parlés de part ce pays (il leva le petit livre bleu), une biographie du plus grand mage de Méridian, Eldricht (il montra le dossier) ainsi qu'une perle rare : le manuscrit des travaux d'Eldricht sur les Vampires, les Colonnes et les Soul Reavers !

Les Soul Reavers, s'étonna Raziel.

Il doit expliquer ça là dedans, mais je l'ai pas encore lu. Tiens, si tu veux tu peux le faire avant moi.

Il lui tendit alors le manuscrit que Raziel prit d'une main et ouvrit de l'autre. Il contempla la première page : elle été bourrée de signes dont il ne comprenait pas le sens. Il se rendit compte alors, à sa grande déception, qu'il ne savait pas lire le langage des Humains ! Il rendit alors le manuscrit à Janos.

Euh…je ne sais pas lire.

Dommage !

Janos reprit l'ouvrage et le posa de côté pour lire d'abord la biographie d'Eldricht.

Raziel passa encore une fois son temps à attendre, mais cette fois que Janos lise les livres. A force d'attendre, le soir tomba et Janos lisait encore en se servant du livre de dialectes pour traduire le langage du livre. Raziel se leva.

Je vais faire un feu pour que tu puisse lire.

Pas la peine, répondit Janos sans lever les yeux du livre.

Toujours sans broncher, il leva la paume de la main vers le ciel, se concentra et invoqua une âme dans le creux de sa main. Celle-ci se mit aussitôt à briller d'une puissante lueur.

Une technique de Nécromancien qui permet de faire de la magie des âmes. Pratique, non ?

Et il se remit à lire jusqu'à une bonne heure de la nuit, si bien que, ne pouvant plus tenir, il s'endormit sur son livre. Raziel le coucha alors après lui avoir reprit le livre et dévoré l'âme qui lui parut délicieuse tant il en avait manqué durant ce temps. Ragaillardi, il se blottit, ferma les yeux et attendit que le matin arrive.

Le matin arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'attendit. Quelques heures après les premières lueurs, Janos se réveilla.

Bon, dit-il en baillant, j'ai déjà compris que les Colonnes ont été faites pour aider les Vampires à stabiliser leur évolution pour éviter qu'elle ne dégénère, et que c'est sous les directives d'Eldricht que les anciens Vampires les ont bâties. Aussi, c'est Eldricht en personne qui a forgé les trois Soul Reavers actuellement existantes. Selon lui, elles peuvent être forgées par des pouvoirs élémentaux dont il a créé lui-même les forges. Il en a indiqué les emplacements là-dedans.

Alors on va pouvoir se servir de la carte ?

Tu comprends vite ! Il dit qu'il a créé 6 forges différentes. Y en a deux qui sont pas loin.

Janos déroula la carte. Du doigt, il montra à Raziel les emplacements.

Ici, il y a celle dite du Feu.

Raziel reconnut l'emplacement du clan de Rahab. Il se souvint alors du foyer dans lequel il avait plongé la Soul Reaver.

Celle-là, je n'en ai pas besoin. Il me semble que j'y ai déjà été. Alors, où est l'autre ?

Elle est ici, dit-il en montrant la citadelle Humaine. C'est celle dite de l'Eau.

Bon, allons-y dans ce cas !


	9. La Reaver de l'Eau

La Reaver de l'Eau

Raziel et Janos étaient partis des Colonnes depuis quelques minutes et arrivaient maintenant au Lac des Morts. Ils franchirent le précipice et se dirigèrent vers la cascade à remonter pour accéder à la citadelle.

Tu arriveras à nager ?

Bien sûr, répondit Raziel.

Bon, tu me rejoins là-haut alors.

Janos déploya ses ailes et s'envola tandis que Raziel plongea dans l'eau et remontait la cascade à coups de brasse.

Arrivé en haut, il émergea des douves de la citadelle. Sur le bord, Janos lui faisait signe de venir. Raziel se propulsa hors de l'eau et atterrit en face de son équipier. Ce dernier l'entraîna dans un creux de falaise.

Bon, il faut établir un plan.

Il sortit le manuscrit.

Selon les indications, la forge est censée être quelque part dans les égouts. Je vais faire diversion, et toi, tu cherches la forge. O.K. ?

Si tu veux. Mais avant, je voudrais savoir : pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ?

Simplement parce que ça me plaît que pour une fois mes connaissances peuvent être utiles.

Sans que Raziel ne puisse rien ajouter, Janos s'envola vers les remparts. Il fallait se dépêcher. Raziel courut jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du rempart et l'escalada rapidement. Une fois à l'intérieur de la citadelle, il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il savait être l'entrée des égouts. En chemin, il croisa une Humaine qui cria de peur en le voyant. Il accéléra donc la cadence et, une fois sur la place principale, il plongea dans l'eau du bas côté et nagea vers les canalisations sous terrainnes. Il arriva plus tard à la statue de femme qu'il connaissait déjà grâce au Glyphe de l'Eau.

Raziel déduisit que la forge n'était donc pas loin. Il fallait trouver un endroit assez grand pour contenir de quoi forger une Soul Reaver. De plus, en tapant contre le mur, il sentirait un creux fait par une porte d'entrée. Cependant, rien n'y fit. Alors Raziel s'adossa au mur et réfléchit. Cette statue lui avait donné le Glyphe de l'Eau et ici devait se trouver la forge de l'Eau. Il existait donc un lien quelconque entre cette statue et la forge. Les Humains étaient, selon les dires de Kain, amateurs de ce genre de subtilités.

Si cette statue avait donné le Glyphe à Raziel, c'est parce qu'il lui avait restauré son arrivée d'eau. Cette arrivée, il l'avait rétablie en bouchant à l'aide d'un bloc une grille par laquelle l'eau s'échappait. Une grille ?

Raziel bondit. Il pouvait traverser les grilles. Pourquoi ne pas aller vérifier ce qu'il y avait derrière. Il ne risquait rien. Il courut en haut des escaliers qui menaient au bassin d'eau et plongea dedans. Il nagea jusqu'au fond et chercha le bloc. Il le trouva rapidement au centre du fond et s'empressa de planter ses griffes dedans. Puis il posa ses pieds au fond et tira de toutes ses forces. Bien qu'il savait d'expérience que les objets étaient moins lourds dans l'eau, ce bloc était coincé dans la grille. Il persista, le bloc finit par bouger légèrement.

Il redoubla d'efforts, cette fois, le bloc bougea beaucoup plus. Il força un dernier coup et, enfin, le bloc s'éjecta de son alcôve. Aussitôt, Raziel fut aspiré dans le trou mais retenu par la grille. Pendant que l'eau s'écoulait, il vit le bloc lui retomber dessus. Réagissant au quart de tour, il le repoussa d'une projection de force et l'envoya promener dans le fond du couloir en haut des escaliers.

Quand l'eau fut finie d'écouler, Raziel se dématérialisa et traversa la grille pour atterrir dans une salle sombre au sol inondé. Un portail des Âmes se trouvait juste devant une structure de petite taille mais relativement large. Constatant que l'endroit ne grouillait pas vraiment d'âmes pour se nourrir, il dut attendre afin de récupérer ses forces et se rematérialiser.

Une fois de retour dans le monde des vivants, débordant d'une énergie nouvelle, il s'aperçut que la structure était un bassin d'eau. Sur les murs alentours étaient gravés des signes du langage Humain que Raziel ne comprenait pas. Mais il comprenait bien ce qu'il lui restait à faire : plonger la Soul Reaver dans le bassin.

Il s'exécuta. La Soul Reaver absorba toute l'eau comme si elle la buvait. Au fur et à mesure que le procédé avançait, la Soul Reaver gonflait, virait de couleur blanche bleutée à un bleu plus prononcé et opaque. Elle perdit petit à petit son aspect immatériel et, quand toute l'eau fut absorbée, une grande lumière émana brusquement de la lame.

Regorgée de puissance, Raziel possédait maintenant une nouvelle forme de Soul Reaver, la Reaver de l'Eau. Mais le travail n'était pas fini. Non seulement il devait ressortir de cet endroit, mais en plus, il avait obtenu un pouvoir dont il ignorait l'effet. Il demanderait à Janos. Peut-être que le manuscrit portait les mêmes inscriptions que cette pièce et que Janos pourrait lui traduire.

Raziel s'en retourna vers la grille au plafond, passa dans la sphère spectrale, prit son élan et sauta en traversant l'obstacle qui n'en était plus un. De l'autre côté, il plana jusqu'au pied de la cascade des égouts qui se déversaient dans le bassin. Il sauta de nouveau pour parvenir en haut, puis se dirigea vers le portail des Âmes afin de se rematérialiser. Une fois dans la bonne sphère, il courut sur le chemin inverse jusque là pour ressortir de cet endroit humide et sale.

Après avoir effectué le parcours inverse, il resurgit de l'eau et fonça vers la porte de sortie. Il entendit des flèches filer à ses oreilles. Le cri de la femme avait sans doute alerté les gardes.

Ohé ! Par ici !

Raziel leva la tête. Janos lui faisait signe depuis le rempart. Il sauta et atterrit à côté de celui-ci, qui l'agrippa et le tira en bas.

On a été repérés ! Faut partir !

J'aurais remarqué seul, merci !

Après s'être bien éloignés et réfugiés sur une corniche de falaise, Raziel montra la Reaver de l'Eau à Janos.

Non, je n'ai ni la moindre idée, ni la moindre indication de son pouvoir. Le seul moyen de le savoir serait de la tester.

Hum, on verra. Pour l'instant, il faut aller à la prochaine forge de la Reaver.

Si tu veux. Voyons…

Il lut pendant quelques secondes et dit :

La suivante c'est celle de la Terre. Par contre, il faut traverser deux points de ralliement Séraphéens. On fait quoi donc ?

On y va ! Comme ça, j'aurai l'occasion de tester cette Reaver.


	10. Au crâne de Nosgoth

Au Crâne de Nosgoth

On arrive à la première garnison Séraphéenne, dit Janos à Raziel quand ils arrivèrent aux portes de son futur clan.

Raziel dégaina la Reaver de l'Eau.

Bon, maintenant, il va falloir en trouver un pour tester ça avant de continuer.

Raziel jeta discrètement un œil dans la cour principale. Il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, il entendait des soldats se rapprocher. Il attendit quelques minutes et vit arriver une troupe partie en manœuvres avec leur chef. Il attendit encore jusqu'à ce que le bon moment se présente, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Les soldats furent congédiés et un d'entre eux fut chargé de monter la garde. Raziel saisit l'occasion et fonça. Avant même que sa victime n'eut réagit, il lui asséna un coup de Reaver de l'Eau dans l'épaule. Puis il se retourna pour en observer le résultat.

Le Séraphéen était à genoux, se tenant l'épaule. Raziel constata qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger son bras, ou très peu. C'est là qu'il comprit. Un adversaire blessé par la Reaver de l'Eau est paralysé au point de la blessure. Mais même s'il était paralysé, rien ne l'empêcha de hurler :

Alerte ! Vampires dans la garnison !

La ferme ! dit Raziel en lui décrochant la tête d'un coup de pied.

Trop tard, dit Janos, ils arrivent déjà !

En effet, plusieurs groupes de Séraphéens arrivaient les un après les autres et commençaient à former un mur barrant le passage que Raziel et Janos voulaient emprunter.

Bon, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas un peu dérouillé.

Raziel activa la Reaver du Feu et se jeta sur les Séraphéens. Voyant cela Janos dégaina ses poignards et courut aider Raziel. Les Séraphéens tombaient tous les uns après les autres, plus souvent brûlés par la Reaver du Feu ou mutilés à coup de griffes qu'à coup de poignards. Mais au fur et à mesure que la bataille progressait, le nombre d'ennemis grandissait sans cesse.

Comment ça se fait qu'il y en ait autant ? demanda Raziel à son coéquipier.

Ils ont dû envoyer un messager à la garnison d'à côté ! On va être submergés !

Effectivement, les Séraphéens commençaient à encercler le petit duo.

Janos, envole-toi ! ordonna Raziel.

Quoi ?

Fais ce que je te dis !

Janos s'exécuta et Raziel en profita pour lancer un Glyphe de Pierre, déclenchant une violente secousse terrestre, ce qui fit tomber tous les Séraphéens alentours au sol.

Vite, on fonce vers la suite, cria Raziel. C'est où ?

Ah ? Par ici !

Ils foncèrent par dessus les corps aussi bien vivants que morts de leurs ennemis en direction du bastion au ponts-levis, que Raziel utilisait comme trône de son clan en sa période «lieutenant». Il se trouvait que ce bastion se situait dans la deuxième garnison à traverser. Ils tournèrent au coin avant d'arriver à destination et tombèrent nez-à-nez avec une deuxième armée de Séraphéens entièrement valides. Malgré tout surpris, Raziel ne se laissa pas impressionner.

On s'arrête pas, on passa à travers !

Et ils traversèrent la foule surprise, se frayant un chemin à la force des armes.

Ils arrivèrent en haut du bastion et Janos emmena Raziel en direction du cimetière de Nosgoth, communément appelé, selon Janos, le Jardin des Morts, en raison des tombes qui «poussaient» démesurément vite avec la guerre. Raziel fut étonné que les Séraphéens ne les poursuivent pas, tandis qu'ils atteignaient l'entrée de la crypte. Une fois ressortis du passage souterrain, ils s'arrêtèrent face au lit asséché du lac qui coupait la crypte en deux.

On va suivre ce lit jusqu'au «Crâne de Nosgoth».

Raziel se souvint d'un crâne géant taillé dans la pierre et effondré. A la vue du chemin emprunté, il s'agissait bel et bien de ce crâne.

La nuit avait commencé de tomber et quelques étoiles perçaient déjà quand ils ressortirent du tunnel amenant à leur destination. Et plus ils se dirigeaient vers ce crâne, plus il faisait sombre autour d'eux. La lune était apparue quand ils arrivèrent en face de la falaise où était perché le crâne. Celui-ci n'était pas le même que Raziel avait déjà connu. Il était toujours entier intact et haut perché sur la falaise, avec une lueur émanant de ses orbites, trahissant la présence de vie. Janos se tourna vers Raziel :

Sois le bienvenu dans l'un des lieux les mieux gardés de Nosgoth. Et il faut le traverser si on veut atteindre l'emplacement de la forge suivante. Si on se fait attraper, c'en sera fini.

Qu'ils essayent seulement de m'attraper !

Raziel bondit dans le tunnel d'entrée, suivi de loin par un Janos angoissé.

Pour «l'un des endroits les mieux gardés de Nosgoth», c'était complètement mort comme ambiance. Raziel grimpa le long du mur, mais arrivé en haut, sa gorge fit connaissance avec deux lames d'épée.

Toi et ton pote, vous êtes vraiment pas discrets. On vous a repérés depuis bien avant que vous entriez dans la prison ! dit l'un des deux hommes tenant une épée. Derrière Raziel, deux autres gardes tenaient Janos en respect et l'avaient dépossédé de son sac contenant les livres et le manuscrit indispensables à la réussite de la quête de Raziel.

Par ici la suite de la visite, messieurs les Vampires.

Loin d'être fou, Raziel se laissa faire. Janos, lui, n'était pas insensible à un coup d'épée. Ils se firent tous deux emmener tout en haut de la prison, passant de sinistre instruments de torture et d'exécution spécialement conçus pour les Vampires. Là, ils furent enfermés dans des cages séparées et les objets que possédait Janos furent mis sur une table bien éloignée.

Demain, vous serez exécutés ! déclara un garde avant de partir.

Et n'essayez pas de vous enfuir, il y a constamment un garde à chaque étage ainsi qu'un bon petit contingent de soldats prêts à vous mater en cas de besoin. Maintenant, bonne nuit !

Les gardes partirent et l'un d'entre eux resta. Raziel attendit. L'obscurité de la nuit tombait de plus en plus, et quand Raziel fut sûr que le garde ne le voyait pas, il se transporta dans la sphère spectrale. De là, il sortit de sa cage et monta en haut de l'arcade près du vitrail, où il savait qu'un portail se trouvait. Il se rematérialisa et se coucha immédiatement sans faire de bruit pour éviter d'être repéré. Il jeta un œil et vit que le garde lui tournait le dos en bas. Alors, il sauta et étendit les ailes pour tomber silencieusement. Il atterrit juste derrière lui sans qu'il ne remarque rien. Après quoi, il l'agrippa par la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et lui asséna un coup de poing sur la nuque pour l'assommer.

Puis il prit le corps inanimé et le posa dans un coin. Il alla ensuit récupérer le sac de livres sur la table et réveilla Janos.

Hum… quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

Chuuut ! Fais pas de bruit, sinon ils vont nous entendre !

Ah, tiens, t'es sorti, toi ? demanda Janos qui commençait à sortir des vapes.

On va profiter de ce petit moment de répit pour faire un petit topo, OK ? Y a deux, trois petites choses que j'ai pas très bien compris et que je voudrais savoir.

Tu te reposes jamais, toi ? Moi j'suis crevé. Laisse-moi dormir. On verra ça demain, si jamais on s'en sort vivants.

Sur ce, Janos replongea sa tête contre sa poitrine et se rendormit. Comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, Raziel reposa le sac sur la table, s'assit sur sa cage et attendit. Bien qu'il fut habitué avec les quatre jours d'attente, le temps lui paraissait partir très lentement. Petit à petit, le jour se levait et Raziel voyait partir, gaspillé, un temps précieux dont il aurait pu faire un bon usage. Il entendit le garde remuer. Il se leva et lui donna un autre coup pour le rassommer. Mais alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir sur sa cage, alors que le soleil commençait à se faire apercevoir, il entendit un bruit. Le bruit de deux épées s'entrechoquant venant de tout en bas de cet édifice.

Il se dit qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un entraînement matinal quotidien. Mais il changea d'avis quand il entendit un cri d'Humain transpercé par une lame.

ça, ça faisait sûrement pas parti de l'entraînement.

Il couru jusque la cage de Janos et la secoua.

Janos, debout ! Les Humains se battent ! C'est une occasion pour leur fausser compagnie !

Quoi ?

Tu n'entends pas ?

Non. Attend ! Si Je commence à entendre ! Vite, y faut que je sorte.

Il fouilla dans son dos et prit un brin de fil de fer. Il le glissa dans la serrure. Il le tourna, tourna, tourna, puis un «clic» survint et la cage s'ouvrit.

Passe-partout ! dit-il face au visage perplexe de Raziel.

A ce moment-là, des Humains arrivèrent. L'un d'eux cria :

Eh vous là ! Comment vous ê…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, sinon décapité par une épée à la lame plutôt tordue. Raziel ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça. Il contemplait la scène tandis que l'intrus tuait le reste des Humains. Kain était revenu !


	11. La Reaver de la Terre

La Reaver de la Terre

Kain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Raziel

J'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire à Avernus, alors je me suis dit que, vu que je suis le dernier Vampire vivant à Nosgoth et que mon fils est venu du futur accomplir une mission, j'allais t'aider à le faire.

C'est sympa mais comment t'as fait pour nous retrouver ?

En fait je suis revenu aux colonnes hier et je vous ai cherché longtemps avant d'arriver à une garnison remplie de cadavres, alors je vous ai suivi à la trace.

Et tu as éliminé tous les Séraphéens sur ton passages ?

Non, j'ai juste forcé le passage. Mais ils nous attendent en bas. Il n'y a qu'une issue.

C'est pas grave, ça nous laisse le temps de trouver la forge de la Terre. Au fait Janos, maintenant on a le temps de parler ?

Bien sûr, dit Janos en allant récupérer son sac. Tu voulais savoir quoi ?

Tu m'avais brièvement l'histoire avec les Hyldens et la malédiction des Vampires. Mais qui étaient ces Hyldens ?

J'en sais rien. Sûrement une sorte de démons, sans doute.

Et je vois pas le rapport avec les colonnes.

C'est simple, enchaîna Kain. Chaque pilier est le symbole d'une des neuf forces élémentaires qui assurent le bon fonctionnement de ce monde. Et pour chaque pilier, il y a un gardien qui incarne ce pouvoir. Moi-même j'incarne le pouvoir de l'Equilibre. Mais j'ai aussi assimilé le pouvoir de la Mort de Mortanius, la Pensée de Nupraptor et le Conflit de Malek. Il reste le Temps de Moebius, l'Energie de Dejoule, l'Etat d'Anacroth, la Nature de Bane et la Dimension d'Azimuth.

Comment tu sais tout ça ? s'étonna Janos.

Quand j'ai appris que j'avais hérité du pouvoir de l'Equilibre, je me suis documenté sur le sujet. En parlant de ça, récemment, les colonnes ont été corrompues et on n'en connaît pas l'origine.

Et l'archimage Eldricht, enchaîna Raziel, tu n'avais pas dit qu'il avait quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire ?

Si, ce serait lui qui aurait incarné les pouvoirs dans des gardiens, qui à l'origine étaient des Vampires selon le manuscrit, et qui a fait les plans de construction des colonnes. Et à la fin du manuscrit, il a écrit ses projets des Soul Reavers et les forges qui iraient avec. Il dit qu'il en a fait une pour chaque gardien mais selon un livre d'histoire que j'ai lu il y a une dizaine d'années, il aurait été tué par les Humains pour avoir aidé les Vampires avant d'avoir fini les neuf Reavers mais aurait déjà prévu les forges pour en augmenter le pouvoir et les aurait cachées près des lieux stratégiques des Humains. Et selon les plans indiqués…

Janos parcourut la pièce et s'arrêta en face du mur de l'intérieur de la joue gauche du crâne et pointa son doigt vers le haut.

…celle de la Terre serait là.

Il s'envola, Raziel et Kain le rejoignirent. Ils tapèrent contre le mur pour sentir le creux d'une entrée. Raziel eut une idée : et si l'entrée était bouchée par un roc. A ce moment là, il ne faudrait pas tapoter, mais pousser véritablement pour découvrir.

Ecartez-vous ! demanda-t-il aux autres.

Il prit son élan et poussa contre le mur. Mais au lieu de glisser en avant, le bloc de pierre qui colmatait l'entrée tourna comme avec un charnière au dessus de lui au plafond. Surpris, Raziel manqua de le lâcher, mais tint bon malgré tout.

Vite, passez, ordonna-t-il en soulevant plus. Je ne tiendrez pas longtemps.

Kain et Janos passèrent et Raziel lâcha en se jetant en avant. Ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans la forge de la Terre. Une grotte éclairée par des lampes de magie, des écritures partout le long des mur et une statue en argile au milieu avec un signe complexe sur la poitrine.

C'était là qu'il fallait planter la Soul Reaver, Raziel le savait. Sous le regard attentif des deux autres, il s'exécuta. La Soul Reaver vira du bleu au verdâtre tandis que l'argile de la statue se desséchait. Puis, la statue éclata en surprenant tout le monde dans la pièce et Raziel se retrouvait avec une Reaver en plus : la Reaver de la Terre.

Bon, eh bien on n'a plus rien a faire ici, dit Raziel. On s'en va !

D'accord, dit Kain.

Ils retournèrent vers la sortie.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle est lourde, cette Reaver, constata Raziel.

Ah ben ça, c'est ton problème ! dit Janos

Dis donc, s'emporta Kain, ne t'adresses plus de la sorte à mon fils, toi !

C'est bon, Kain, dit Raziel. Je le pardonne.

Ils étaient devant le bloc de pierre qui bouchait l'entrée. Dessus étaient gravés un symbole de Soul Reaver avec des écritures juste en dessous.

Janos, demanda Raziel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a écrit là ?

Alors… c'est écrit : «Le pas de la Terre est lent et lourd, mais il est puissant.»

Ah c'est une énigme, conclut Kain.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si intelligent, se vengea Janos.

On se calme, intervint Raziel. J'ai déjà vu ce genre d'insigne. Il veut dire que la Soul Reaver est la clef pour ouvrir cette porte. Regardez, il suffit de la planter comme ça.

Raziel posa la pointe de son arme contre l'insigne et essaya de l'enfoncer. La Reaver de la Terre était réticente à pénétrer le roc, qui lui commençait à se fendiller au niveau de la pointe. Raziel, constatant cela, arrêta et réfléchit à voie haute :

Attendez ! «Le pas de la Terre est lent et lourd, mais il est puissant.» J'ai compris ! Il me semblait bien qu'elle était lourde, cette Reaver-là. Ces inscriptions nous donnent l'effet de cette Reaver : elle est lourde et lente, mais elle a une énorme force de frappe. Donc, elle est censé pouvoir détruire cet obstacle.

Raziel leva la Reaver de la Terre, calcula son coup, et, péniblement à cause du poids et de la lenteur, frappa le bloc de pierre.

Ce dernier, dans un bruit d'explosion, se pulvérisa en un clin d'œil. Raziel, Janos et Kain se tenaient immobiles devant ce spectacle ahurissant. Puis, ils furent ramenés à la réalité par le bruit de la roche qui se lézardait. Ils regardèrent en haut et virent que la caverne était sur le point de s'effondrer.

Vite, il faut partir ! dit Kain.

Ils coururent tous se réfugier à l'intérieur du crâne, juste après quoi, la caverne s'écroula, faisant résonner un vacarme dans le crâne, qui se lézarda aussi. Alors, la partie supérieur du crâne se décrocha et tomba du haut de la falaise sur…

Les Séraphéens ! s'écria Kain. Ils nous attendaient à l'entrée de la prison.

Eh ben tant mieux ! répondit Janos. Je me voyais pas les affronter à nouveau.

Trouillard ! dit Kain.

Qui est un trouillard ?

Bon, vous allez arrêter de vous engueuler ? cria Raziel. On va pouvoir partir vers la prochaine Reaver. C'est où, Janos ?

Alors…

Il ouvrit le manuscrit.

…c'est à la tour du Vent.

Où ça ?

La grande tour qui est tout au Sud.

Raziel comprit qu'il parlait du futur clan de Zephon.

Ils sautèrent tous les trois en bas. Janos utilisait ses ailes, Kain sa technique Vampire de chute ralentie, et Raziel se laissait tomber, sa chute accélérée par le poids de sa Reaver. Lorsqu'il atterrit, sous le poids, il déclencha une secousse dans le sol. Ses pieds laissèrent même une trace dans la Terre humide, jonchée de cadavres Humains et de débris du crâne effondré. Janos et Kain se posèrent à ses côtés.

Allez, on y va !

Et ils quittèrent ce lieu.


	12. La Reaver de l'Air

La Reaver de l'Air

Le soleil avait bientôt atteint son zénith quand Raziel, Janos et Kain avaient passé le Lac des Morts, qui faisait toujours le même effet néfaste à Raziel. Ils empruntèrent ensuite la vallée en direction de l'Est qui redescendait au Sud et qui les mènerait à la «Tour du Vent».

Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à nous dire à propos de cette tour, Janos ? demanda Raziel.

Euh…il me semble que c'est un retranchement de guerre pour les Humains, d'après ce que j'ai constaté la dernière fois que je suis passé par là-bas. Mais il me semble que les Séraphéens s'en servent pour autre chose, mais je ne sais plus quoi.

Bon, toujours est-il que si c'est un endroit clef pour eux, on peut être à peu près sûr d'y trouver une forge.

Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient plus profond dans la gorge, ils se mirent à longer une forêt. Après quelques pas près des arbres, il furent tous trois pris dans une embuscade. Mais Raziel s'attendait à une embuscade de Séraphéen plutôt que de voleurs de chemins. Un petit groupe de six Humains en arme et sans armure sortir de la végétation et se placèrent devant eux.

Votre or, vite ! cria l'un d'eux.

L'or ? C'est quoi ? demanda Raziel.

C'est un métal jaune et très malléable qui a une grande valeur aux yeux des Humains, répondit Kain.

Dépêchez-vous, ou on vous tue et on pillera vos cadavres !

On les tue ? demanda Janos.

Laissez-les moi ! dit Raziel.

Puis il s'empara de la Reaver du Feu et en carbonisa deux d'un seul coup et un troisième dans l'enchaînement. Horrifiés, les trois autres s'enfuirent, mais Raziel ne les laissa pas tranquilles pour autant. Il envoya une projection de force enflammée grâce à sa Reaver sur chacun des fuyards. Les tirs atteignirent leur cible et trois autres âmes vinrent renflouer les forces de Raziel.

Bon, allez, on continue.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la petite clairière qui jonchait la Tour du Vent.

Aïe, c'est bien ce que je craignais, dit Janos. Ils ont relevé le pont-levis. Il va falloir passer par le premier rempart.

Et alors ? répondit Raziel. On a qu'à grimper.

Moi je ne peux pas, dit Kain.

C'est pas grave. Janos ! Porte-le, et n'en profite pas pour le lâcher dans les douves, sinon je m'énerve ! C'est clair ?

Si tu veux.

Allez !

Raziel sauta et planta ses griffes dans le mur, tandis que Janos attrapait Kain et s'envolait vers le haut de la muraille. Une fois qu'il furent tous arrivés en haut, Janos sortit le manuscrit et rechercha l'emplacement de la Forge.

Alors, tu trouves, demanda Raziel.

Hm…ah ! Je l'ai trouvée ! Elle est au sous-sol.

Au sous-sol ? Il y a un sous-sol dans cette tour ?

Selon le plan, oui.

Si ça ne vous dérange pas, dit Kain, moi je vais rester ici pour observer un peu cette bâtisse.

Reste ici, moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout, s'empressa de répondre Janos.

D'accord, dit Raziel, mais évite de t'en prendre aux Humains qui sont ici. Janos, on y va !

Les deux êtres bleus étendirent leurs ailes et planèrent jusqu'à l'alcôve qui servait d'entrée vers l'intérieur de la tour. En chemin ils ne croisèrent pas le moindre soldat, ne serait ce qu'un simple milicien, ce qui étonna beaucoup Raziel. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au premier puits les ferait descendre d'un niveau. Ils sautèrent en bas et une fois arrivés, Raziel demanda à Janos de lui montrer le chemin vers la forge.

Le plan nous indique de passer par ce mur, dit-il en montrant le mur en question.

Raziel, à qui très peu de détails échappaient, se souvint du crâne. Celui qu'il avait connu était effondré, or c'était lui qui l'avait détruit. De plus, il ne se souvenait pas qu'il y ait eut un trou dans ce mur à l'époque d'où il venait. Il y avait donc un autre moyen de passer sans détruire le mur, sinon, les conséquences pourrait être dramatiques comme Kain lui avait fait la remarque avant son départ. La solution devait sans doute résider dans le monde spectral.

Raziel changea de monde et constata que, encore une fois, il avait eu raison : le sol s'était abaissé et on pouvait passer sous le mur en rampant. Ce qu'il fit. Il suivit l'étroit tunnel qui descendait abruptement vers les profondeurs et atteint bientôt une petite grotte très, très haute de plafond avec un portail des Âmes en plein milieu. Il se rematérialisa et remarqua un trou donnant sur le ciel par où le vent s'engouffrait en créant un petit sifflement. Toutes les écritures sur les murs étaient la preuve que cet endroit était bel et bien la forge. Raziel réfléchit : il possédait la Reaver du Feu, de l'Eau, de la Terre, il ne manquait qu'un élément : l'Air.

Instinctivement, il brandit la Soul Reaver vers le trou du plafond et celle-ci se mit à étinceler. Raziel sentit des courant d'air parcourir toute la grotte, tourbillonner autour de lui et finir par pénétrer dans la lame de la Soul Reaver, qui devint toute légère, fine et colorée d'un blanc pur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ressortir de là. Il se dématérialisa encore et remonta le petit tunnel. Arrivé en haut, il se dirigea vers le portail le plus proche situé sur une corniche et repassa dans le monde physique. Janos était toujours là à le chercher du regard et à l'appeler.

Je suis là !

Janos sursauta.

Où est-ce que t'étais passé ?

Arrête de crier, tu veux nous faire repérer ? On s'en va !

Mais ce que Raziel craignait s'était accompli : deux Séraphéens et ce qui semblait être un haut gradé étaient en haut de la pente qui les ramènerait à Kain.

Ah, voilà les intrus, dit le haut gradé. Vous allez comprendre ce qu'est la force de Dejoule l'énergiste.

Dejoule, le gardien de l'Energie. L'un de ceux que Kain cherche à tuer, pensa Raziel. Il faut l'amener à Kain(puis il parla à voix haute). Janos, suis-moi !

Raziel fonça vers Dejoule, qui dégaina son épée, et au moment où ils allaient se croiser, bondit par dessus, suivi par Janos. Puis, ils coururent vers le rempart où Kain les attendait. Comme prévu, les trois Humains les suivirent. Quand ils arrivèrent là où Kain les attendait, Raziel lui dit :

Vite Kain, Dejoule est juste derrière nous. Tue-le !

Visiblement pris de cours, Kain n'eut pas le temps de dégainer la Soul Reaver avant que les Humains n'arrivent.

Kain ! dit Dejoule. Si je m'attendait à te voir ici ! Prépare-toi à mourir.

Et sans le laisser prendre son arme, il se rua sur lui. Raziel et Janos se partagèrent les deux Séraphéens restants. C'était l'occasion pour lui de tester la Reaver de l'Air, qu'il activa avant de se mettre en garde.

Il lança une frappe remontante droit sur la tête de son adversaire et y parvint sans que celui-ci ne se défende. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et remarqua que Janos et son adversaire venaient juste de commencer leur combat. Il comprit alors que ce qui lui avait parut être une attaque normale, avait été en réalité extrêmement rapide, comme le vent. Il voulut en être sûr et attaqua l'adversaire de Janos. Alors que celui-ci paraît un coup de Janos, il fut décapité sans avoir le temps de réagir. Prit dans son élan, Raziel tomba du rempart, mais cette fois, au ralenti. Il comprit subitement que la Reaver de l'Air rendait ses mouvement plus rapides et son corps plus léger, tout à fait l'inverse de la Reaver de la Terre.

Pendant qu'il remontait, Kain se défendait tant bien que mal à mains nues contre un adversaire armé qui attaquait sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

Eh bien Kain, tu n'es pas du tout à la hauteur de ta réputation !

Ne me sous-estime pas. C'est seulement maintenant que mon instinct de combat est bien réveillé que je vais pouvoir te lancer ma technique préférée : Berzerk.

Kain bomba le torse et émit une lueur jaune.

Maintenant, prie pour que je ne te fasse pas trop mal !

A l'instar de la Reaver de l'Air, cette technique permettait d'accélérer les mouvement, mais aussi les réflexes et la force de son utilisateur.

Kain chargea et asséna un coup de poing en plein visage de Dejoule, puis enchaîna avec une rafale d'autres coups dans le ventre et termina par un crochet qui lui brisa la nuque, sans que son adversaire puisse réagir.

Trop facile ! dit-il alors que Dejoule s'effondrait à terre.

Puis, comme avec Malek, il absorba le pouvoir de Dejoule.

Raziel venait d'arriver en haut du mur, quand Kain avait fini son combat.

Déjà fini ?

Bah, c'était qu'un minable. Tu as eu ta Reaver ?

Oui, et j'ai tué les deux Séraphéens avec.

Il ne m'a même pas laissé le mien, intervint Janos.

De toute façon, tu ne l'aurais pas eu tout seul, répondit Kain.

Janos ne répondit rien, mais lui lança un regard noir. Puis il dit :

Bon, alors on va à la forge suivante ?

Elle est où ? demanda Raziel.

Oh, pas très loin. Tu vois le phare là-bas ? C'est là.

Alors ne perdons pas de temps !


	13. Triple duel

Triple duel

Depuis quelques minutes, Raziel, Kain et Janos se démenaient avec les rochers du col montagneux derrière lequel ils se rendaient, où se trouvait le vieux phare. Kain ne cessait pas de pester :

Bon sang, il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre chemin ?

Il y en a un autre, mais il faut passer par la nappe phréatique de la montagne, répondit Janos.

D'accord, mais ne vole pas trop vite, je n'arrive pas à te suivre.

Eh ben accélère ! Raziel arrive bien à me suivre, lui.

Sois sympa, répondit Raziel. Moi je suis habitué à courir dans tous les sens.

Quelques secondes d'efforts plus tard et ils atteignirent le sommet du col.

Voilà, regardez : le phare est là-bas en bas, dit Janos en pointant la bâtisse du doigt. Ils vont bientôt venir l'allumer, la nuit va tomber. Il faudrait se dépêcher avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Alors ça, pour voler pendant qu'on marche, t'es fort ! dit Kain. Mais pour te battre, tu vaux rien !

La ferme ! Donne-moi juste un adversaire à ma hauteur et tu verras ce que j'en fais !

Calme-toi, Janos, intervint Raziel. C'est promis, si on tombe sur un ennemi, on te le laissera, cette fois.

Ah, toi t'es gentil, Raziel.

Raziel ne répondit rien. Il se lança juste dans les airs pour atterrir sur le phare, et entendit Janos et Kain le suivre.

Lorsque le petit trio fut sur le phare, Raziel fit signe à Janos de lui dire où se trouvait la forge. Janos prit le manuscrit, regarda un moment et dit :

Là-bas !

Il pointait le doigt vers le petit carré de verre par où passait le rayon de lumière pour activer le Glyphe de Lumière.

Bon, alors on y va.

Il se mirent en marche en longeant la falaise en direction du pied de la paroi qui portait le carré de verre. Mais alors qu'ils avaient parcouru la moitié de leur chemin, trois ombres se dessinèrent autour d'eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent net et trois hommes en armure les entourèrent.

Hé hé hé ! dit celui qui était face à Raziel. Bien le bonjour, même si je devrais dire adieu !

Nous sommes trois membres du Cercle des Neufs, ajouta celui en face de Kain. Je me présente, je suis Azimuth, gardien de la Dimension, celui qui vient de vous saluer, c'est Bane, gardien de la Nature et le troisième, c'est Anacroth, gardien de l'Etat. On a retrouvé votre trace et vous allez comprendre ce que c'est que mourir !

Je trouve que tu parles trop ! répliqua Kain.

Tiens, dit Anacroth, n'est-ce pas ce fléau de Kain ?

Mêle-toi de ce qui te regardes, dit Janos, c'est moi contre qui tu te bats ! J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour prouver ma valeur !

Encore faudrait-il que tu en aies, rétorqua Bane.

Il a raison, dit calmement Raziel. Concentrez-vous sur votre adversaire, car nous sommes bien plus forts que vous ne l'imaginez !

Et les duels s'engagèrent. Anacroth sortit un long sabre de son dos et se mit en garde face à Janos qui avait déjà dégainé ses poignards. Kain s'empara de sa Soul Reaver et Azimuth s'arma des ses protège poignets en fer pointés. Quand à Raziel, il anima la Reaver du Feu quand Bane eut brandi un long bâton de marche.

Kain frappa et Azimuth bloqua avec ses protections de métal, puis répliqua d'un coup par en dessous que Kain évita de justesse. Profitant de l'équilibre précaire de son ennemi, Azimuth frappa de nouveau, mais Kain bloqua avec la lame de son épée.

C'est dommage pour toi, dit Kain en bloquant deux autres coups. Il me reste assez d'instinct éveillé pour déjà utiliser mes pouvoirs !

Il lança une Furie, un pouvoir permettant de concentrer toute son agressivité dans un coup pour en décupler la puissance. Mais il frappa le vide, puis reçut un coup de pointes dans le dos.

Je t'éclaire tout de suite, mon pouvoir de la Dimension me permet de me téléporter et de faire bien d'autre choses, comme ça !

Il frappa dans un trou tel que celui que le Kain du futur avait créé pour envoyer Raziel au clan Turelim qui donnait sur le flanc de Kain. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et l'encaissa de plein fouet. Cicatrisant la blessure, il ne vit pas les autres coups arriver et les reçut tous en plein ventre. Il tenta alors tant bien que mal de les parer, mais finit par faiblir.

C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, Kain ? Tu n'as battu les autres qu'avec ta chance alors !

Kain lâcha sa Soul Reaver et se mit en position pour frapper Azimuth du poing.

Tu jettes l'éponge ? demanda Azimuth. D'accord, moi aussi je vais en finir d'un dernier coup !

Et il fonça sur Kain, qui ne bougea pas. Alors que son adversaire s'apprêtait à le frapper en plein visage, il tendit le bras et ouvrit sa main. C'est alors que, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir ni comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Azimuth s'enflamma. Tandis qu'il criait de douleur, rongé par les flammes, Kain lui dit :

Prends ça comme un honneur : c'était mon pouvoir ultime ! L'Immolation. Si j'arrive à concentrer suffisamment d'agressivité, je peux enflammer mon ennemi à distance.

Pendant ce temps, Janos affrontait Anacroth. Il l'attaqua par une suite de coup de poignards sans le laisser répliquer, mais Anacroth paraît tout avec la plus grande facilité apparente. Ses mouvements étaient rapides, légers et précis. Janos tenta alors de briser la lame de son sabre avec un coup de lames croisées. Anacroth bloqua l'attaque, et Janos en profita pour resserrer ses armes afin de réussir son coup. Mais Anacroth s'en rendit compte à temps et le repoussa d'un coup de pied. Puis il profita du fait que Janos soit tombé à terre pour repasser à l'attaque. Janos s'envola et lui rendit un coup de pied au visage en lui passant par dessus. Anacroth se releva très vite et dit à Janos :

Tu m'énerves, toi, à bouger si vite !

J'y peux rien si je suis meilleur que toi !

Ne crois pas ça ! Tous les ennemis qui m'ont sous estimé sont morts ! Et encore une fois, je vais devoir utiliser mon pouvoir pour gagner.

Il fit un geste de la main en direction de Janos, qui se mit à s'enfoncer dans le sol.

Mon pouvoir contrôle l'Etat. Alors j'ai liquéfié le sol sous tes pieds.

Entendant ça, Janos voulut s'envoler pour s'en sortir, mais Anacroth avait été plus rapide que lui , et avait resolidifié le sol pour l'y bloquer. Puis il reliquéfia le sol en laissant un bloc solide plus lourd aux pieds de Janos pour le forcer à couler, et solidifia à nouveau le sol quand seules ses épaules et sa tête dépassaient encore. Il brandit son sabre et dit :

Et maintenant, adieu !

Janos ferma les yeux.

Tu fais tes prières ? Allez, je te laisse trente secondes pour ça !

Puis il sentit comme une démangeaison dans son crâne.

Crétin ! Si je peux plus bouger, je peux encore utiliser mon pouvoir de Nécromancien de manipulation des Âmes ! Maintenant, petite âme, sors !

Et l'âme d'Anacroth s'extirpa de son crâne en le faisant éclater.

Pendant ce temps, Raziel avait sauté sur Bane, tentant de briser son arme, mais celui-ci esquivait pour éviter cela. A force de le voir esquiver, Raziel s'énerva et eut une idée : il activa la Reaver de l'Air et sauta haut par dessus Bane, puis il activa la Reaver de la Terre pour retomber lourdement et créer à nouveau un petit séisme autour de son point de chute. Sous la secousse, Bane, qui avait évité de se faire écraser, perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse. Raziel profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour attaquer avec la Reaver du Feu. Mais si Bane réussit encore à éviter le coup, son bâton fut atteint et s'enflamma sous l'effet de la Reaver.

Et voilà, dit Raziel. Tu n'as plus d'arme !

Si ! N'oublies pas que je possède le pouvoir de la Nature !

Il saisit son bâton flamboyant, plaça sa paume au dessus de la flamme et la captura pour en faire une boule.

Prends ça !

Il lui envoya la boule de feu dessus. Raziel, légèrement surpris, réagit très vite, activa la Reaver de l'Eau et s'en servit pour éteindre la boule. Mais à peine la vapeur s'était-elle dissipée, qu'il remarqua que Bane avait fait le tour pour l'attaquer sur le revers. Celui-ci lui donna un coup de poing, mais Raziel lui empoigna rapidement le bras à pleines griffes, le lui entaillant profondément et bloquant son coup.

Je peux savoir ce que tu espérais me faire à mains nues ?

Bane se retira brusquement le bras de l'emprise de Raziel en le blessant encore plus, et dit, visiblement exténué et hors de lui :

Toi, tu vas crever !

Il leva son bras valide et envoya un éclair à Raziel, tout comme ceux que le Kain du futur avait utilisé contre lui lors de leur premier combat. Grâce à ses réflexes accrus, Raziel décida de faire un sacrifice. Il encaissa tout dans son bras gauche, qui retomba, engourdi, et contre-attaqua de manière spontanée avec la Reaver de la Terre. Il frappa le plus vite possible sur Bane, qui recula pour esquiver. Mais dans son élan, la Reaver de la Terre frappa le sol, qui se fendit de partout près de l'impact, et fit tomber Bane. Puis il activa la Reaver de l'Air, s'approcha rapidement de son adversaire à terre, et lui dit :

C'est toi qui va crever !

Et, sans que Bane ne puisse réagir, il lui trancha la tête en deux.


	14. La fin du voyage

La fin du voyage

Azimuth, Anacroth et Bane s'effondrèrent en même temps et Raziel, Janos et Kain se regardèrent.

Ah, dit Raziel, ça fait du bien. Voilà un bon bout de temps que je n'avais pas affronté un ennemi aussi fort ! Et en ce qui te concerne, Kain, ça fait trois gardiens de moins !

Peut-être, répondit-il, mais je n'ai jamais assimilé autant de pouvoirs d'un seul coup. Ce serait dangereux.

Il le faut, ajouta Janos. Si tu ne les assimiles pas maintenant, ils vont s'envoler pour se réincarner et il faudra tout recommencer.

Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Raziel.

C'était écrit dans le manuscrit. Les pouvoirs qui régissent ce monde ne peuvent pas disparaître. Ils se réincarnent dans les êtres les plus valeureux. Et malgré ça, la corruption existe, mais on ne sait pas d'où elle vient.

Bon, dit Kain, je vais essayer.

Kain commença l'assimilation. Les spectres des trois gardiens sortirent de leur corps, tournoyèrent, se mélangèrent et s'infiltrèrent dans le corps de Kain, qui fut secoué de spasmes plus violents que d'habitude. Il s'éleva dans les airs, puis retomba lourdement. Raziel courut l'attraper dans ses bras pour qu'il ne se blesse pas. Kain était encore plus blanc qu'à son habitude. Il ne bougeait plus.

Il est… ? demanda Janos.

Raziel ne répondit pas. Il était concentré à rechercher le moindre signe de vie. Soudain, le corps de Kain se raidit, puis se relâcha totalement. Et Kain ouvrit les yeux.

Je… j'ai survécu !

Comment tu te sens ? s'inquiéta Raziel.

Très bien, et très fort en même temps.

Parfait. Ne perdons pas plus de temps, et allons à la prochaine forge. Vu l'endroit où l'on se trouve, je suis prêt à parier que la prochaine forme aura rapport avec la lumière.

Sans rien ajouter, Raziel partit vers le pied de la falaise en haut de laquelle se trouvait le carré de verre. Une fois arrivé, il dit :

Allez, on remonte jusque là haut. Janos, reprends Kain.

Raziel planta ses griffes dans la roche et escalada tandis que Janos portait Kain jusqu'en haut.

Il semblait que le trou dans le carré de verre était suffisamment grand pour qu'un être de leur taille puisse y ramper. Ils se suivirent vers l'intérieur. Le trou débouchait dans une petite salle remplie de miroirs et de lentilles. Encore une fois, les murs étaient couverts d'écritures gravées.

Qu'est-ce que ça dit, Janos ?

Alors… … …, ça dit : «Que ce rayon limpide vous mène vers la pureté». Là je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça peut vouloir dire.

Soudain, un rayon passa par le trou, et parcourut le trajet tracé par les miroirs et lentilles.

Ah, ça y est, ils ont allumé le phare, fit remarquer Janos.

Raziel, lui, avait remarqué un point où le rayon de lumière rétrécissait, puis regrossissait. Sans rien dire, il plaça la Soul Reaver à cet endroit précis.

La Soul Reaver vira de couleur vers le jaune clair et se mit à scintiller. Devant la mine ébahie de ses compagnons, Raziel dit :

Mes amis, voici la Reaver de la Lumière ! Regardez cette luminosité si pure. On dirait de la…

Raziel s'arrêta brusquement, comme s'il était sur le point de dire une chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Puis il murmura :

Mais oui, bien sûr ! C'est ça ! «Que ce rayon limpide vous mène vers la pureté !» Kain, dit-il à voix haute, agrippe-moi avec ta télékinésie !

Hein ?

Vas-y !

Kain s'exécuta. Le mince filet d'énergie bleu partit de sa main et s'enroula autour du cou de Raziel. Puis celui-ci se souleva au dessus du sol. A ce moment-là, Raziel plaça la lame de la Reaver de la Lumière en travers de ce filet, celui-ci fut absorbé entièrement, et Raziel retomba.

La magie ! Cette Reaver purifie de la magie ! J'y ai pensé quand j'allais dire «on dirait de la magie» ! C'est sans doutes la plus utile au combat, dit Raziel, dont les yeux viraient au bleu sous l'effet de la joie et de l'excitation.

Vite, rendons-nous à la suivante ! Janos !

Oui, oui…

Janos lut le manuscrit, puis s'arrêta un instant, et Raziel perçut une lueur de plaisir et d'espoir dans son regard. Puis il leva la tête et dit :

C'est la dernière, et elle est au Lac des Morts !

Raziel crut comprendre que c'était de là que venait son habituel malaise lorsqu'il passait au-dessus du Lac des Morts de cette époque.

Attendez, dit Kain. Si vous voulez, je pourrais nous y téléporter tous ensembles. J'en suis capable maintenant.

Tant que tu te sens en état de le faire, dit Raziel.

Je me sens très bien, merci. Regardez !

Kain tendit les bras, se concentra, et les deux éclairs jaillirent de ses mains, se rejoignirent et ouvrirent une porte dimensionnelle donnant sur le Lac des Morts. Raziel, qui avait déjà eu affaire à ce pouvoir, savait qu'il devait passer vite et ne perdit pas de temps. Janos le suivit sans dire un mot, puis Kain passa juste avant de refermer le passage.

Les trois compagnons se trouvaient maintenant sur le pic qui arborait le Lac des Morts. Janos s'adressa à Raziel :

Voilà, selon le manuscrit, tu dois pointer la Reaver vers le lac.

C'est vraiment une forge ça ? demanda Kain en se penchant au dessus du lac.

C'est tout à fait possible, après tout, répondit Raziel en se penchant à son tour. C'est quand même un grand archimage qui les a conçues.

Puis il pointa la lame de la Soul Reaver vers le vortex d'où il était ressorti 2800 ans plus tard. Un courant d'énergie néfaste s'évapora du Lac pour venir tourbillonner autour des deux Vampires, puis fut absorbé par la Soul Reaver. Celle-ci se ternit, vira au noir et une légère fumée violette foncée s'en dégageait. Au moment où la transformation se termina, un spasme parcouru le bras de Raziel, le faisant partir en arrière. Son coude se heurta à quelque chose, et Raziel se retourna pour voir Janos étalé par terre, se tenant le nez d'où coulait du sang. Raziel comprit maintenant ce que son coude avait heurté.

Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il à Janos.

Si on veut, répondit celui-ci en se relevant.

Alors, puisque ma mission ici est terminée, je vais vous dire adieu et rentrer à mon époque.

Raziel constata que Janos devenait pâle et vacillait.

Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Pointe… ton arme… autre part ! articula-t-il.

Bon sang, s'écria Kain, ce truc pompe l'énergie vitale !

Raziel fit disparaître la Reaver en disant :

Elle mérite qu'on l'appelle «Reaver des ténèbres». Kain, porte Janos et suis-moi. Je vais te montrer quelque chose avant de partir.

Kain prit Janos sur son dos et suivit Raziel qui partait vers le portail temporel. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils atteignaient leur but.

Regarde, dit Raziel, c'est le portail temporel créé par Moebius que j'ai utilisé pour venir à cette époque. Au cas où ça pourrait t'être utile, je vais te montrer comment s'en servir. Il faut d'abord le triangle, ensuite le rond avec la croix au dessus et enfin la spirale dans le triangle. Après, tu utilises ce bouton pour choisir l'époque. Moi je vais 2800 ans dans le futur.

Après avoir exécuté toutes les manœuvres, le portail s'activa.

Adieu Kain, on se reverra dans 2800 ans.

Et Raziel sauta dans le portail.

Il arriva au bout du tunnel temporel de fumée jaune verdâtre, et réapparut dans la cave de l'oracle, où le Kain de son époque l'attendait.

Bienvenue Raziel. Le voyage fut-il instructif ?

Il a surtout donné lieu à beaucoup de questions, comme par exemple : «Si tu as fait de moi ton fils préféré, c'est uniquement parce que je t'ai aidé dans ta jeunesse ?», ou alors «Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as caché l'existence du reste de Norsgoth ?».

La première réponse est «Oui.», la deuxième est «Pour te protéger, car les humains de Méridian sont bien plus dangereux que les soldats de campagne que tu as affronté et que vu ta curiosité, tu aurais foncé là-bas à la première occasion.».

C'est injuste de faire de moi ton favori pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait !

De ton point de vue, tu ne l'avais pas fait, mais du mien, oui. Tu l'as juste fait avant ta naissance, c'est tout ! Allons, viens. Nous avons un royaume à réorganiser.

Kain prit Raziel par la main, et tout deux se téléportèrent à la salle des colonnes. Une fois là-bas, Kain proposa des projets de partage du royaume entre lui et son héritier à ce dernier. Mais au moment où ils discutaient de cette affaire, la porte s'ouvrit et un contingent d'Humains pénétra dans la pièce. A la tête de ces hommes, Raziel et Kain reconnurent Moebius, mais ce qui les surprit le plus, ce fut l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, arborant un air satisfait et un sourire narquois. Sous la surprise, Raziel laissa échapper :

Janos !


	15. Toute la machination

Toute la machination

Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein Kain ? clama Moebius.

Toi, tu vas pas finir la journée en vie, répondit Kain.

Oh ! Et que comptes-tu faire sans ta Soul Reaver contre moi qui en ai une ?

T'éclater la tête à mains nues, tout simplement, et ensuite je me ferai tous tes petits soldats !

Janos, espèce de sale traître ! dit Raziel d'un ton menaçant.

Traître ? Moi ?

Janos éclata de rire. Puis il reprit son sérieux et ajouta :

Non, comment aurais-je pu te trahir, alors que je n'ai jamais été de ton côté ?

Quoi ?

T'es vraiment trop naïf ! Toi, ça te paraissait pas suspect que je sois aux colonnes juste au moment où vous aviez détruit l'ordre Séraphéen ? Tu n'avais pas remarqué, que pour trouver les forges, je vous faisais passer que par des endroits risqué ? C'était mon rôle depuis le début ! Moebius, ayant prévu ton arrivé, m'avait chargé de t'éliminer, et éventuellement Kain avec. C'est pour ça que je le provoquais tout le temps. C'est pour ça que je l'ai attaqué dès qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. C'est pour ça que dans la tour du Vent, j'ai crié pour que Déjoule m'entende. C'est pour ça que je vous ai amené au phare en passant par le col, bien en vue des Gardiens.

Ah oui, et c'est sans doute aussi pour ça que tu as tué Anacroth ! rétorqua Raziel, sceptique.

Il m'agaçait, tout simplement. Ces crétins du Cercle des Neufs se croyaient toujours les plus forts. Et moi, un simple guerrier de l'ombre, je leur ai prouvé le contraire.

T'es vraiment ignoble ! lâcha Raziel d'un ton amer.

Et puis au Lac des Morts, poursuivit Janos, ignorant la remarque de Raziel, quand tu forgeais ta «Reaver des ténèbres» comme tu dis, tu ne me voyais pas ! Mais j'étais derrière, en train de m'apprêter à vous y pousser. Mais t'as eu de la chance et moi, je me suis pris ton coude dans la figure !

Janos se passa la main sur le nez en faisant une grimace.

Et aujourd'hui, renchérit Moebius, nous sommes ici pour vous éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes ! Pour éradiquer à jamais cette décadence Vampire !

Ha ! s'exclama Raziel, les yeux oscillant entre le rouge «colère» et le jaune «amusé», donnant une teinte orangée. Parce que vous vous imaginez que vous allez réussir à nous battre ? Vous êtes suicidaires ou quoi ?

Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Raziel, dit Janos. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi. Et tu vas le sentir passer !

Toi, t'es encore plus bêtes que les autres. Tu as pourtant bien vu ce dont j'étais capable, alors abandonne !

Ne me sous-estime pas, Raziel ! Pendant ta «mission», lors de tout tes combats, j'ai observé ta façon de te battre. Maintenant, je sais prévoir tous tes coups. Tu ne me toucheras pas !

Janos, dit Kain d'un ton neutre qui cachait mal son bouillonnement de fureur, si tu tiens réellement à la vie, rends-toi ! Vois-tu, j'ai une mémoire infaillible, et, autant que je me souvienne, j'ai vu ce dont Raziel était vraiment capable, et comparé avec ce qu'il t'a montré dans le passé, c'est vraiment ridicule ! De plus, je te signale que Raziel a horreur qu'on le manipule, et il doit actuellement être hors de lui. Ne sous-estime pas la puissance de la colère d'un Vampire, Janos !

Merci Kain, ajouta Raziel, les yeux cramoisis de rage, mais je pense être capable de lui montrer tout seul. Cette fois, laisse-le moi !

Pas de problème, moi je rêvais d'occire Moebius !

A ce moment-là, la porte se rouvrit et un grand homme entra, un bâton d'appui à la main, habillé d'un grand manteau noir sur une tunique blanche. Il était plutôt maigre, avait une longue barbe blanche et un air puissant affiché sur les traits de son visage. Il passa entre les soldats Humains, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, à côté de Moebius, qui lui lança un regard assassin, et à côté de Janos qui le considéra d'un air grave et étonné, et se dirigea vers Raziel. Puis il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et lui dit :

Raziel. Cela faisait si longtemps que je voulais te parler. Enfin je te vois de mes propres yeux.

Vous êtes qui ? demanda Raziel. On se connaît ?

C'est un Nécromancien, répondit Janos avec une pointe d'amusement sadique dans la voix. Il s'appelle Palascius et c'est mon père !

Ton père ? s'exclama Kain.

Ben oui. Tu voudrais quand même pas que je sois né sans parents ? Même un crétin de Vampire devrait savoir ça !

Silence, Janos ! cria Palascius. Je suis ici sur les directives d'Elder God afin de faire éclater la vérité et d'aider Kain et Raziel.

Ha ! Celui-là, il faut toujours qu'il se mêle de tout !

Du respect, Janos ! N'oublie qu'il est celui qui régit l'existence de ce monde et que sans lui tu n'existerais pas plus que moi !

Qui c'est cet «Elder God» ? interrogea Raziel dont les yeux oscillaient cette fois entre le vert «curiosité» et le bleu «impatience».

C'est l'Être dont tu voyais les tentacules dans la grotte où tu as repris conscience après ton plongeon dans le Lac des Morts. Mais j'y viens. Je vais vous expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début de la guerre des Séraphéens.

Oh oui, se moqua Janos, ça promet d'être palpitant !

Palascius ne répondit pas à la provocation et continua.

Cela remonte à l'époque où je vivais dans l'antre d'Elder God avec mes deux fils, Janos, le cadet, et Mortanius, l'aîné.

Mortanius était ton fils ? demanda Kain.

Oui, mais ne m'interrompez pas, s'il vous plaît. Donc avant d'habiter chez lui, mes fils et moi étions obligés de fuir les Humains, qui haïssaient les Nécromanciens comme ils haïssent les Vampires aujourd'hui. Nous avions donc trouvé refuge dans une grotte au fond d'un lac, l'actuel Lac des Morts. Mais il se trouve que cette grotte servait déjà de demeure à un autre être, Elder God. J'ai voulu essayer de lui expliquer le pourquoi de notre présence, mais il me fit signe de garder le silence et me répéta tout ce que je voulais lui dire : «La mère de ces enfants était morte après la naissance du deuxième, deux ans plus tard, les citoyens de la ville où nous habitions ont apprit mon état de Nécromancien et nous ont chassé, puis nous avions passé cinq mois à chercher un refuge avant d'arriver ici.» Puis il nous a expliquait qui il était : le cerveau de ce monde. Il était né en même temps et mourrait en même temps et savait tout ce qui s'y passait.

Il nous a alors accueilli en amis, nous a protégé pendant un siècle durant lequel, j'ai élevé seul mes deux fils et leur ai instigué l'art de la Nécromancie. En même temps, Elder God nous informait de ce qui se passait «en haut». C'est alors qu'un jour, il nous apprit que des créatures démoniaques nommées Hyldens avaient utilisé une magie noire pour créer les Vampires à partir d'Humains, en ayant pour but de créer une race d'immortels parfaits. Puis, leur sort dégénéra et les Vampires se mirent à muter et à se transformer en monstres. Les Hyldens, déçus, retournèrent se terrer dans l'ombre de leurs antres. Tandis que, du côté des Humains, ceux-ci, effrayés par ces nouveaux «intrus» se mirent à les pourchasser comme ils nous avaient pourchassé nous. Mais l'archimage de Méridian de cette époque, Eldricht, se rendit bien compte que ces créatures furent des Humains autrefois et souffraient dans leur état actuel, et décida de mettre tout son talent à les aider. Il forma alors les colonnes, symboles et catalyseurs des forces élémentaires du monde, à chacune desquelles il attribua un porteur et gardien du pouvoir choisi parmi les plus déterminés des Vampires. Le Cercle des Neufs était né. Les Vampires retrouvèrent alors leur état stationnaire et tout était bien qui allait bien.

Mais un jour, le roi William le Juste lança la croisade Séraphéenne contre ces Vampires qui tuaient les Humains pour se nourrir. Alarmé, Eldricht créa vite les neufs Soul Reavers pour permettre aux gardiens des colonnes de se défendre, ainsi que les forges qui les rendraient plus puissantes. Mais le temps qu'il y parvienne, déjà six d'entre eux furent tués et les pouvoirs, ne pouvant rester désincarnés, trouvèrent refuge chez les Humains. Or les pouvoir n'étaient pas compatibles avec des esprits mortels et cela entraîna la corruption des colonnes. Mais le problème, c'est que William le Juste ordonna à son conseiller, qui n'était autre que Moebius, d'exécuter Eldricht pour trahison à la solde de l'ennemi. Mais Moebius possédait peut-être le pouvoir du Temps, il n'en était pas moins un peu érudit en magie et, après avoir tué Eldricht, il emprisonna l'âme de ce dernier dans l'orbe qui orne son bâton. Et pour couronner le tout, il profita qu'un gardien tua William le Juste pour s'associer à Malek, détenteur du pouvoir du Conflit, pour continuer la croisade et profita du fait que Janos était parti pour visiter le monde pour le «persuader» de les rejoindre et de les aider.

Grâce à lui, ils éradiquèrent les trois gardiens restant ainsi que le clan de Vorador, un simple rejetons à l'époque. Je décidai donc de contre-attaquer Janos et j'envoyais Mortanius pour ressusciter Kain et lui expliquer sa mission. Kain, commença donc par tuer Mortanius pour récupérer le pouvoir de la Mort dont il avait hérité, en plus du pouvoir de l'Equilibre. J'admet qu'à cette époque, je considérai ça comme un affront je préparais ma vengeance contre celui qui m'avait privé de mon brave fils. Et c'est alors que tu es arrivé, Raziel. Par le Lac des Morts, tu es tombé dans notre grotte. J'ai utilisé tout mon talent pour conserver ton corps, et Elder God, pour te permettre de survire te donna le pouvoir de se nourrir d'âmes et de voyager entre les mondes morts-vivants. Et le reste de l'histoire, vous la connaissez !

Janos applaudit pour se moquer de son père.

Bravo, l'ancêtre, c'était du beau discours !

Oui, renchérit Raziel avec une pointe d'ironie menaçante dans la voix, et très instructif. Tu m'avais caché tout ça, Janos ! Tu le savais que les colonnes étaient corrompues à cause de vous ! D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que les Humains aient pu vous suivre sachant cela.

Dis moi, Raziel, tu connais pas l'adage « Ce sont les vainqueurs qui écrivent l'Histoire » ? On ne leur a rien dit de ce qui pouvait nous compromettre. Et dès demain, ils nous considérerons comme les héros qui auront débarrassé le monde de la fange Vampire.

Kain, dit Palascius alors que celui-ci et Raziel étaient prêts à massacrer Janos et Moebius, je suis désolé de tout ce qui s'est passé à ton insu et de t'avoir haï pour la mort de Mortanius. Il le fallait. Aussi pour me faire pardonner, je vais t'aider. Tu comptais te battre contre Moebius à mains nues ? Eh bien tu n'en auras pas besoin ! J'ai cherché avant de venir ici, et j'ai rapporté de quoi vous battre à armes égales.

Il plongea la main sous son manteau et en ressortit une Soul Reaver qu'il lança à Kain. Ce dernier, étonné mais décidé, l'empoigna et se tourna face à Moebius, qui se mit aussi en garde. De leur côté, Raziel et Janos étaient déjà prêts à s'entre-tuer, griffes et poignards dehors. Palascius recula au fond de la salle et observa l'affrontement qui allait suivre.


	16. La dernière bataille

La dernière bataille

La tension avait atteint son plus haut point dans la salle. Raziel et Janos se tenaient face à face, à quelques mètres de distance, l'un penché en avant, les bras ouvert, griffes prêtes à trancher, l'autre le buste droit, une jambe en avant prêt à esquiver, les poignards pointés sur son adversaire. Les deux se contemplèrent quelques secondes durant, chacun essayant de trouver une ouverture dans la garde de l'autre. Puis Raziel attaqua. Il bondit sur Janos avec une telle force qu'il décolla presque jusqu'au plafond, joignit ses mains au dessus de sa tête et retomba sur Janos, qui roula en arrière pour éviter ce coup. Les poings de Raziel frappèrent le sol si fort que celui-ci se brisa de telle sorte que Janos aurait juré qu'il avait utilisé la Reaver de la Terre. Raziel enchaîna avec un autre coup de griffes alors que Janos était toujours accroupi. Celui-ci se plaqua au sol en plongeant un poignard dans la cuisse de son adversaire, puis s'éloigna, se retourna et dit à Raziel qui se relevait en tâtant sa blessure :

Ha, tu vois ? Je t'avais prévenu qu'aucune de tes attaques ne me toucherait !

Raziel se retourna, le dévisagea d'un air déçu et répliqua :

Je n'ai frappé que deux fois, c'est un peu trop tôt pour te vanter, pauvre larve !

Puis il activa la Reaver de l'Air. Voyant cela, Janos s'envola par réflexe en manquant de peu d'être tranché par l'attaque éclair de Raziel. Et alors qu'il s'éloignait de lui, Raziel se redressa, leva la main gauche à côté de sa tête. Janos put constater que l'espace se contorsionnait en petite bulle dans sa paume, puis Raziel lui expédia cette projection de force. Il se laissa tomber pour avoir le temps d'éviter mais Raziel lui en envoya une deuxième avec la Reaver de l'Air. Cette fois, le projectile fut si rapide que Janos eut tout juste le temps de se protéger avec les bras et il fut éjecté jusqu'au fond de la salle, près de son père.

Alors, Janos, dit Palascius, aucune de ses attaques ne te toucherait, tu as dis ?

Toi le vieux, tu la fermes ou je t'éclate !

Raziel atterrit juste devant lui :

C'est moi ton adversaire, Janos. Et moi vivant, tu ne le toucheras pas !

Janos poussa un cri de rage et plongea un poignard dans la poitrine de Raziel. Ce dernier l'attrapa, le retira et brisa la lame de l'autre main. Puis il activa la Reaver de l'Eau et frappa la main où Janos tenait l'autre poignard. Engourdi par l'effet de cette Reaver, Janos lâcha son poignard que Raziel écrasa.

Bien, dit-il, tu n'as plus d'armes. Montre-moi ta botte secrète !

Janos frappa Raziel du poing et Raziel arrêta cette vaine tentative. Janos frappa avec l'autre poing et Raziel le bloqua à nouveau. Puis il tenta de balayer Raziel du pied, mais ce dernier bloqua sa jambe avec le genou, puis enroula sa propre jambe autour de celle de Janos, lui faisant ainsi perdre l'équilibre et le plaqua au sol.

N'essaye même pas ! Au corps à corps tu ne me battras pas !

Janos repoussa Raziel avec ses pied et se releva dans le même mouvement. Les deux adversaires se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis Raziel sentit sa tête se vider, tandis que Janos extirpait son âme par les orbites et la recueillait dans la paume de sa main. Il rit aux éclats, à la fois de soulagement d'être en vie et pour marquer sa victoire. Mais un mouvement peu anodin détourna son regard de l'âme de Raziel pour voir la carcasse de ce dernier, le crâne vide, lui foncer dessus pour le trancher avec la Soul Reaver. Il lâcha l'âme de Raziel et recula, mais suffisamment tard pour être blessé au ventre. L'âme de Raziel réintégra son corps, puis il se secoua la tête et dit :

T'as fait une erreur de calcul, Janos. Je suis pas seul à habiter ce corps ! Il y a aussi la Soul Reaver.

Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle m'ait attaqué ? demanda Janos en se pressant la blessure.

La Soul Reaver et moi vivons en symbiose dans ce corps. Et comme j'étais en danger, elle est venue m'aider, c'est tout.

Janos se redressa en grognant et invoqua une âme comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Mais cette âme là était de forme plutôt ovale et brillait beaucoup plus que les autres. Alors il la lança sur Raziel, qui esquiva le plus simplement du monde. Mais Janos contrôlait à distance la trajectoire de son projectile. Constatant cela, Raziel se saisit instinctivement de la Reaver de la Lumière et frappa l'âme avec, qui redevint normale, puis il la dévora.

Je te remercie beaucoup, Janos. Non seulement ça ne m'a rien fait, mais en plus grâce à toi j'ai pu récupérer mes forces.

Raziel activa la Reaver des Ténèbres et la pointa vers Janos, lui aspirant ainsi son énergie vitale. Janos s'envola pour prendre la fuite, mais son manque de force le rendit trop lent et Raziel eut le temps de sauter près de lui et de lui briser l'os d'une aile d'un coup de poing. Janos retomba à terre, aux pieds de Raziel qui admirait le spectacle de la défaite imminente de cet homme qu'il haïssait désormais. Janos se releva, tituba en arrière, s'arrêta, puis s'attrapa l'aile cassée et l'arracha dans un cri de douleur et une giclée de sang. Alors il remit l'os dans son axe et, tandis que le sang coulait de son dos et que la sueur perlait sur son visage et ses bras, il se replanta l'aile dans le dos et l'agita pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait correctement.

Comment c'est possible, ça ? s'écria Raziel.

C'est du Nécronisme, répondit Palascius. Une branche de la Nécromancie. Un art d'utiliser des organes morts pour créer ou améliorer des corps vivants.

Ferme la, le vieux ! hurla Janos en envoyant une âme-projectile sur son père.

Ce dernier l'encaissa de plein fouet. Il s'effondra au sol et Raziel assista au cruel spectacle de sa chair qui se décomposait en accéléré sous l'effet du pouvoir de Janos.

Tu l'ouvrira moins comme ça, dit Janos haletant. En effet, dit-il à Raziel qui gardait les yeux braqués sur le cadavre de Palascius, assommé par ce qu'il venait de voir, je n'avais pas ces ailes auparavant. En réalité elles appartenaient au premier Vampire que j'ai tué. C'est le meilleur trophée !

Comment…as-tu…osé…tuer…ton père ! cria Raziel en fonçant sur Janos.

Janos plongea sa main dans son dos pour sortir un troisième poignard, se baissa pour éviter les griffes de Raziel et trancha à l'aveuglette en espérant atteindre la gorge de Raziel derrière son foulard. Mais là où se situait normalement la trachée, Raziel n'avait plus rien, et Janos ne fit qu'arracher le foulard de Raziel. N'étant pas en position de se défendre et stupéfait par l'apparence de son adversaire, Janos n'esquiva pas la dernière attaque de Raziel, qui, ayant gardé un instinct vampirique, plongea les dents qu'il lui restait dans son cou. Janos se débattit un instant, puis se relâcha, la vie ayant quitté son corps.

Raziel retira ses crocs de la gorge de Janos et se les essuya d'un revers de bras puis, tandis que l'âme de son défunt ennemi s'arrachait de son enveloppe corporelle, il ramassa son foulard et le remit autour du cou. Il se rappela alors ce qu'il avait dit à Turel lorsqu'il l'avait tué.

«Ton âme va aller pourrir dans la mienne !» lâcha-t-il à l'attention du cadavre.

Puis il se régala de cette âme qui tentait de fuir son destin. Toute la puissance et le talent de Janos se déversa dans son corps et bientôt, débordant plus que jamais de puissance, Raziel fut doté d'une nouvelle capacité ayant appartenu à son adversaire : celle de contrôler les âmes.

Pendant tout ce temps, Kain et Moebius avaient engagé le combat. Et à la surprise de Kain, Moebius était très doué, très fort et très vivace pour son âge. Le bâton dans une main, la Soul Reaver dans l'autre, il paradait et esquivait avec la plus grande facilité apparente. Puis Kain et lui firent une pause et se mirent à discuter en plein combat.

On dirait que ton petit Janos s'est fait avoir, ricana Kain.

Hum, c'est dommage. Il était le seul en qui je pouvait réellement avoir confiance.

Et maintenant, c'est ton tour !

Je ne partage pas vraiment ton avis, Kain.

Kain attaqua avec toute la force et la rapidité que ses muscles pouvait lui permettre, mais il rata Moebius, qui, lui, réussit à le toucher au flanc. Kain régénéra sa blessure en toisant Moebius qui affichait un rictus victorieux. Puis, pensant qu'il avait s'agit là d'un simple coup de chance, il repassa à l'attaque. Mais une fois encore, il rata sa cible et Moebius le frappa à nouveau de plein fouet.

Raziel qui observait ce combat d'extérieur regardait Kain se démener avec un vieillard, qui le devançait pourtant. Ce fut seulement lors de la troisième attaque de Kain que Raziel comprit. Il vit la silhouette de Moebius esquiver de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit, mais en accéléré, tandis que le mouvement de Kain, qui y mettait pourtant toute sa force, se déroulait au ralenti.

J'ai compris Kain ! cria Raziel à l'attention de ce dernier après qu'il eut encaissé une troisième attaque. Il se sert du pouvoir du Temps. Il utilise une diffraction temporelle pour te ralentir et s'accélérer !

Après un court instant de silence, Moebius déclara à Raziel :

Décidément, ton intelligence est incomparable, petit diablotin ! Effectivement, c'est le pouvoir du Temps. Et tant que je l'utiliserai, je serai invulnérable !

Facile ! rétorqua Kain. Il suffit que je te fasse utiliser ce pouvoir jusqu'à ce que tu sois à cours de forces !

Peut-être, enchaîna Moebius, mais moi, il me suffit de te tailler en pièces avant que mes forces ne s'effondrent. Surtout que les blessures causées par la Soul Reaver ne se régénèrent pas aussi bien que les autres.

Et Raziel remarqua que, en effet, des trois blessures de Kain s'écoulaient encore des filets de sang. Il commençait d'ailleurs à angoisser pour son père. C'était vraiment très mal parti pour lui. Il dut assister, impuissant, au massacre de Kain, qui tenait bon malgré tout en sortant toute les techniques qu'il connaissait et tous les pouvoirs qu'il possédait. Mais à chaque fois, Moebius détraquait le temps pour s'en sortir et blesser Kain, dont le torse commençait à être couvert de sang. Raziel réfléchit. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Kain de s'en sortir, sinon attendre que Moebius tombe à plat. Ce qui aurait dû, normalement, arriver depuis belle lurette. Il était inconcevable qu'un homme aussi âgé puisse tenir la cadence aussi longtemps contre Kain. Alors, Raziel se servit de la vision surdéveloppée léguée par Vorador pour réussir à percevoir les mouvements de Moebius. Il devait bien y avoir une ouverture dans sa garde, mais son pouvoir forçait Raziel à réussir son coup dès la première fois, sinon, il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Il observa, observa encore, puis un curieux détail attira son attention. Il analysa ce détail, et le résultat confirma ses pensées. Parfois, son intelligence le surprenait lui-même. Il dégaina la Reaver de l'Air et se tint prêt. Ce fut à l'attaque suivante de Moebius qu'il agit. Il tira un projectile de force en direction du globe ornant le bâton de Moebius qui fut brisé sur le coup. A cet instant précis, le pouvoir qu'avait enclenché Moebius se stoppa et il ne put éviter le coup de Kain qui lui perfora la cage thoracique. Il s'écroula en se tenant la plaie et en articulant un «Quoi !».

Eh oui, dit Raziel en s'approchant. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas normal qu'un vieux comme toi puisse sortir des pouvoirs aussi puissants et aussi longtemps. Comme nous l'a dit Palascius (il utilisa le pouvoir de Janos pour attraper une âme qui venait de sortir du globe et l'amener devant le visage de Moebius), cette âme est celle d'Eldricht, l'archimage. Et tu t'en servais comme source d'énergie ! Je m'en suis aperçu quand j'ai vu le globe briller lorsque tu as commencé ta diffraction temporelle. Il suffisait que je te prive de cette source d'énergie pour que tu ne puisse plus rien faire !

Tu…(Moebius toussa et cracha du sang) n'avais pas le droit ! C'était entre Kain et moi !

Bah, «ce sont les vainqueurs qui écrivent l'histoire» ! Pour le grand peuple, ce sera le grand Kain qui aura éradiqué le parasite de Moebius !

Moebius grogna et cracha du sang à nouveau. Kain s'approcha et, d'un geste impérieux, lui planta la Soul Reaver dans le dos pour l'achever. Puis il retira la lame et lécha avidement le sang qui la couvrait. Il frémissait de plaisir.

Ah ! Depuis le temps que je voulais goûter à ce sang.

Et il attrapa Moebius et le mordit profondément à la gorge, se rassasiant de tout le sang que comportait le cadavre. Puis, une fois repu et ses blessures régénérées, il se tourna vers Raziel et lui dit :

Bravo ! Maintenant c'est terminé ! L'équilibre va être ramené et l'ordre Séraphéen n'existe plus.

Il jeta un œil aux soldats toujours présents qui commençaient à se défiler.

Laissons les partir, Kain, dit Raziel. Il seront les témoins d'un grand événement aujourd'hui et ils vont répandre la nouvelle.

En tout cas, je vais m'occuper du pouvoir du Temps !

Et moi, je vais garder l'âme d'Eldricht. C'est frustrant, mais c'est toujours mieux que la laisser croupir dans le monde spectral et se faire dévorer par un Suhagh.

Un quoi ?

Laisse tomber. Occupe toi plutôt de ce pouvoir.

Et Kain aspira le pouvoir du Temps tandis que Raziel dévorait l'âme d'Eldricht. Kain eut toujours la même réaction, mais Raziel se sentait bizarre. En temps normal, lorsqu'il absorbait une âme, son énergie se déversait partout dans son corps en partant de la gorge. Mais cette fois-ci, elle se concentrait dans son bras droit et entrait en cohésion avec la Soul Reaver. Après un bon moment de picotement dans le bras, l'emprise se lâcha et Raziel retomba aux côtés de Kain avec une étrange Reaver au bras. Celle-ci rouge sang tellement vif que Raziel fut ébloui en la regardant pour la première fois.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kain en voyant cette nouvelle arme.

Aucune idée, les âmes qui se fixent à la mienne me communiquent l'effet de leur pouvoir, mais celle-là est allée dans la Soul Reaver, et donc je ne sais rien.

Enfin bon, peu importe. C'est terminé maintenant ! dit-il en se tournant vers les ruines des colonnes qui commençaient à se reconstituer lentement en reprenant leur teinte blanche.

Non, ce n'est pas encore terminé ! J'ai quelques questions à poser à cet Elder God !

Et Raziel partit vers la sortie en lançant à Kain :

Je reviens bientôt !


	17. Elder God

Elder God

Raziel couru pendant près d'une heure à travers les canyons de Nosgoth avant d'arriver à l'embouchure du monde du dessous, celle par laquelle il avait émergé pour la première fois hors de ce royaume. Il contempla un instant cette façade aux dessins complexes et incompréhensible, puis il se dématérialisa, ouvrant ainsi avec son passage d'une sphère à l'autre, l'entrée de ce qu'il savait désormais être l'endroit où se trouvait Elder God. Puis, d'un pas déterminé, il avança dans le tunnel, retrouvant tout le long dans le sens inverse, toutes les épreuves de son parcours d'initiation à sa nouvelle vie. Les Suhags à qui il ne prit même pas la peine de porter une attention, puis le gouffre à traverser en planant, les grandes marches qu'il descendit en laissant tomber à chacune d'entre elles, la bouche qui crachait des âmes, puis, au détours de nombreux couloirs, il finit par arriver dans la grande grotte souterraine, ou sous-marine si l'on considérait qu'elle se trouvait sous le Lac des Morts. Pas d'autre issue dans cette grotte que le couloir par lequel il venait. Et l'immuable tourbillon d'énergie bleue était toujours là, pendant du trou au plafond de la grotte, dernier endroit, selon le jugement de Raziel, où pouvait se trouver Elder God.

« Elder God ! » cria Raziel à sans pourtant s'adresser à qui que ce soit en particulier « c'est moi, Raziel, celui à qui tu as donner une deuxième vie il y a quelques jours. J'ai à te parler, où es-tu ? »

Venant de nulle part, une voix à la fois sifflante, éraillée mais cependant ferme et assurée, se fit entendre, raisonnante dans cette voûte de pierre :

« Je suis là, Raziel, au dessus de toi. Je savais que tu voulais t'entretenir avec moi et qu'un jour, tôt ou tard, tu chercherais à me trouver. »

« Peu importe ce que tu savais, il faut que je te vois. Comment puis-je te rejoindre ? » insista Raziel de sa voix autoritaire, celle qui avait fait de lui le meilleur lieutenant des armées de Kain.

« J'envoie mes serviteurs te chercher. Ne bouge pas. »

Raziel ne savais pas pourquoi il resterait ici sans rien faire. Une entité inconnue lui donnait des directives et lui, qui d'ordinaire ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise la moindre chose à faire, en était réduit à ne pas bouger et attendre le déroulement des événements à suivre parce qu'il avait besoin de rencontrer cette entité en question. Il ne bougeait pas et fixait inlassablement la spirale d'énergie bleue. Puis il vit venir à lui deux sortes de spectres à la stature squelettique et au long museau, similaire à un bec, avec des lambeaux de peau au niveau de ce qui devait être leur abdomen, le corps bleu, à l'instar de lui-même, et qui se dirigèrent vers lui en flottant dans le vide. Ils vinrent se poster de chaque côté de Raziel, puis lui attrapèrent chacun un bras pour le soulever et l'emmener sans dire mot, vers le tourbillon.

Ils entrèrent dedans et Raziel constata que derrière se trouvait un tunnel qui montait, parfaitement rond et aux bords non moins parfaitement lisses. Les deux spectres continuaient de le tirer vers le haut, vers la sortie, vers Elder God. Chose qui ne tarda pas, compte tenu de la vitesse à laquelle ils filaient et de la plus petite taille du tunnel que Raziel ne l'avait estimée. Les deux spectres posèrent Raziel sur un sol rocheux et couvert de petites algues mortes, puis s'en retournèrent graviter avec une centaine d'autre congénères autour d'un genre de cerveau géant, muni d'une multitude d'yeux et de tentacules qui se déroulaient partout dans la cavité où il se situait. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour convaincre Raziel qu'il avait affaire à la personne, ou plutôt à la chose, qu'il recherchait. En levant les yeux vers lui, il s'aperçut que des dizaines de mètres plus haut, par delà le vortex qui avait causé sa deuxième mort, ondulait la surface du Lac des Morts.

« Alors c'est ça, Elder God ?» lâcha Raziel insolemment «Une grosse pieuvre qui a plein d'yeux ! »

« C'est effectivement comme beaucoup m'ont appelé, Raziel.» lui répondit calmement Elder God «Mais je sais que tu n'aimes pas perdre ton temps, alors dis moi directement ce qui te mène ici. »

« Je voudrais que vous m'en appreniez tout ce que vous savez sur ce monde, et à commencer par ces spectres» dit il en désignant de la tête la multitude d'entités qui tournoyaient autour d'Elder God «qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs ? »

« Ce sont des Archons, Raziel. Tout comme toi, ce sont des créatures qui se nourrissent d'âmes, permettant ainsi l'équilibre entre la vie et la mort. »

« Equilibre ? »

« Oui, Raziel. Sais-tu que lorsqu'une créature vivante naît, elle possède une âme qui sera sa source d'énergie pour toute une vie ? Et lorsqu'elle meurt, son âme, vidée de son énergie, se détache de l'enveloppe charnelle pour s'en retourner dans ce monde où nous nous trouvons, où s'écoule, comme tu as dû le ressentir déjà, un flux d'énergie perpétuel qui la rechargera en énergie, prête à s'incarner dans un nouveau corps. Mais elle ne peut pas passer du monde spectral au monde physique toute seule. Elle a besoin d'être digérée par un Archon. Une fois dévorée, toute l'énergie qu'elle contient s'échappe et est en grande partie assimilée par l'Archon, mais la quantité restante est modifiée de façon à être capable de repasser du monde spectral au monde physique, où elle sera captée par un être vivant en gestation qui la concentrera en une âme. Ainsi, la boucle est bouclée. »

Raziel était béat. Ainsi, il avait permit la vie de bien des créatures en se nourrissant. Mais un doute l'assaillit soudain.

« Alors, les âmes de mes frères. Elles sont définitivement perdues ? »

« Pas exactement, Raziel. Tu es un Archon par ta capacité à survivre dans la sphère spectrale et par ton régime alimentaire, mais, comme tu l'auras remarqué, tu garde beaucoup de particularité de Vampire, en outre, celle d'assimiler les dons des adversaires dont tu te nourris. »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Et alors, tel qu'un Vampire garde la puissance d'un adversaire inscrite dans son sang qui se met à couler dans ses veines, les âmes dont tu t'es nourri et te procurant un pouvoir nouveau sont restées avec la tienne. Elles sont fusionnées avec elle et te permettent de puiser autant que tu veux dans ce pouvoir. Et à l'instar du Vampire moyen, ce pouvoir finit par être gravé définitivement dans ton esprit. »

Une lueur d'espoir parut alors à Raziel. Ses frères n'étaient pas morts en vain, puisqu'ils lui avaient permis de mener sa mission à bien, mais en plus, ils allaient peut-être pouvoir revenir à la vie, puisque leur âme n'avait pas disparu. Il réfléchissait à un moyen de pouvoir y parvenir, mais au beau milieu de ses pensées, une idée vint tout bousculer sans crier gare. Restée longtemps dans un coin de son esprit, elle revint tout à coup.

« Elder God ? »

« Oui, Raziel ? »

« Qui sont les Hyldens ? »

Cette fois, Elder God mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

« Ce sont des créatures très anciennes, Raziel. Bien plus que les Vampires et que les Humains eux même. Je crois même que ce sont les premiers à avoir foulé cette terre. On les a oubliés depuis les quelques 5000 ans qui sont passés depuis leur dernière apparition, mais ils sont toujours vivants, et en plus grand nombre qu'on pourrait penser, et ils représentent tout de même une menace constante pour les êtres vivants de ce monde. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'empressa de demander Raziel, qui s'inquiétait de la tournure dramatique que prenaient les choses.

« Tu connais l'histoire des Vampires, Raziel. Ce sont des Humains qui ont été transformés par les Hyldens. Ils sont maîtres dans la magie noire, si noire que même les plus érudits des mages sombres n'en connaissent rien. Il ne leur a pas fallu longtemps pour transformer une dizaine d'Humains en créatures maudites et sanguinaires. Souviens toi, Raziel, ils cherchaient à créer une race d'immortels parfaits et les Vampires étaient leurs cobayes. Ils ont raté leur expérience sur eux. Au départ, ils les ont observé, tapis dans leurs cavernes souterraines et inaccessibles. Mais quand ils ont vu les désavantages que donnait leur malédiction, ils se sont désintéressé de leur sort, pensant qu'ils mourraient très bientôt. »

« Ils se sont trompés sur ce point ! » fit remarquer Raziel.

« Certes, mais je doute qu'ils ne se préparent pas à une prochaine expérience, dont ils testeront sans doute l'efficacité sur vous. Et ils sont du genre à apprendre de leurs erreurs. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que vos adversaire d'alors soient faibles. Et si les Hyldens eux-mêmes s'y mettent, vous n'avez, je regrette, aucune chance de vous en sortir. »

La lueur d'espoir en Raziel s'était éteinte. Ils avaient vaincu les Séraphéens et les plans machiavéliques de Moebius pour tomber sur un ennemi encore plus coriace.

« Mais pourquoi cherchent-ils à tout prix à créer des immortels parfaits, si c'est pour les éliminer ensuite ? »

« Pour deux raisons, Raziel. La première, c'est par orgueil et par curiosité. Ils s'imaginent que leurs pouvoirs n'ont aucune limite et cherchent à savoir s'il y en a une et où elle se trouve, s'améliorant sans cesse pour ce faire. La deuxième, c'est que lorsqu'ils ne progresseront plus, qu'ils auront atteint la perfection, il deviendront eux-mêmes ces immortels parfaits. Ils sont en effet capables de détacher leur âme et leur esprit de leur enveloppe charnelle afin de l'incarner dans une autre enveloppe. Et comme tu le sais, l'esprit et l'âme sont éternels. »

« Mais il faut les arrêter à tout prix ! »

« Du calme, Raziel ! Je te l'ai dit, ils sont plus forts que vous. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour le moment. De plus, privé de tes frères, l'empire de Kain s'est énormément affaibli. »

« Il doit bien exister un moyen de les faire revenir, puisque leur âme n'a pas disparu ! »

Raziel fixa Elder God dans l'un des yeux. Il voulait savoir. Ils en avaient besoin, Kain et lui. Elder God finit alors par craquer.

« La Reaver de l'Eternité. »

« Pardon ? »

« Cette Reaver rouge dont tu as pris possession après avoir dévoré l'âme d'Eldricht. C'était la Reaver ultime, celle qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de mettre en forge. Comme l'indique son nom, elle rend éternel son possesseur. Il l'avait faite en prévision du fait que des mortels puissent se retrouver Gardiens des Piliers. Si ces mortels portaient la Reaver de l'Eternité, ils devenaient immortels, ne risquant pas de déséquilibrer Nosgoth. De plus, cette Reaver fonctionne à l'envers. Elle ne détruit pas, elle répare. Elle ne tue pas, elle ressuscite ! »

Raziel contempla alors la Soul Reaver qui ondulait le long de son bras. C'était la clé de leur victoire. Sans rien dire d'autre, Raziel tourna les talons et partit en courant. Il sauta dans le tunnel vertical et tomba en chute libre jusqu'au sol inférieur où il se réceptionna lourdement. De là, il fonça, non pas à en perdre haleine, puisqu'il ne pouvait ni respirer, ni ressentir la fatigue, mais tout de même aussi vite que se muscles le permettaient. En moins de cinq minutes, il était de nouveau dehors, face à un Portail des Âmes. Il se transféra dans la monde physique et se prépara à courir jusque chez Kain pour lui annoncer tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à contourner les montagnes du nord et il y serait.

Mais soudain, une idée lui traversa à nouveau l'esprit. Pourquoi contourner quand on peut survoler ? Ses ailes étaient certes en lambeaux, mais maintenant, il savait qu'il pouvait en être autrement. Il se saisit donc de la Reaver rouge sang et mit toute sa volonté et toute sa concentration à en activer le pouvoir. Chose qui ne tarda pas, puisque le simple fait de vouloir l'activer suffisait. Une puissante lumière rouge émana de la lame spectrale et une même lumière enveloppa les membranes en charpie qui pendaient du dos de Raziel. Bien qu'il ne vit pas ce qui se passait, il sentit un picotement intense, les membranes se recomposer, les os repousser, les muscles les recouvrir avec les tendons et les membranes s'y raccrocher. Ce que Kain avait défait, Raziel l'avait refait. Il déploya, plein d'extase, cette magnifique paire d'ailes qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu le temps d'essayer, les agita, ses pieds quittèrent le sol, son corps, devenu plus léger après le séjour dans les abysses, se souleva et Raziel décolla vers les cieux, par dessus la montagne, direction, Kain.


	18. La décision de Raziel

La décision de Raziel

Kain tournait en rond dans la salle des colonnes. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que Raziel était parti et il se demandait où il pouvait bien être parti, et surtout ce qu'il rapporterait. Il avait entassé les cadavres de Janos, Moebius et Palascius et les avait incinérés avec sa discipline Vampirique. Plusieurs fois, il retourna s'asseoir sur son trône et contempler la carte de Nosgoth et les frontières de son empire. Empire qu'il voulait, depuis le début, partager avec son fils aîné chéri. Il craignait qu'il refuse et que tous ses plans fussent vains. Il craignait même que Raziel ne revienne plus.

« Non, c'est absurde ! » pensa-t-il « il m'a promis qu'il reviendrait, alors il reviendra. Il a su s'en sortir pendant la guerre des Séraphéens, alors il ne craint plus rien. Il n'a pas pu lui arriver malheur. »

Kain tressailli. Il avait pensé ces paroles pour se rassurer, mais honnêtement, il n'avait pas tant de conviction. Il commençait à se sentir vieux, le comble pour un Vampire. Il regrettait la guerre qui avait fait de lui un général, un dieu même, et qui l'avait rapproché de ses fils, et surtout de son fils aîné. Aussi, c'est avec lassitude qu'il se rassit pour la énième fois sur son trône pour contempler la carte de Nosgoth.

A ce moment là, Kain bondit de son trône, tous les sens en alerte, prêt à dégainer sa Soul Reaver, tandis qu'une chose venait de pénétrer dans la salle en trombe par une fenêtre, faisant voler en éclats le vitrail qu'elle arborait. Dans le vacarme du verre brisé, il vit une créature ailée à la peau bleue et à l'aspect cadavérique se redresser en repliant les ailes et se tourner vers lui. C'était Raziel. Il était revenu. Et Kain, soulagé qu'il soit revenu, s'apprêtait à le harponner pour lui parler du partage de l'empire quand Raziel l'interrompit avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« Kain, j'ai de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles ! La bonne, c'est que mes frères vont pouvoir revenir, ainsi que Vorador. La mauvaise, je vous la dirai quand nous serons réunis. »

« Tes frères vont pouvoir revenir ? Comment ça ? »

« C'est simple, leurs âmes n'ont pas disparues. Il me suffit de les extirper de mon corps pour pouvoir les ressusciter ensuite. »

Kain n'avait pas tout saisi. N'avaient pas disparues, extirper, ressusciter.

« Je ne te suis pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Cette Reaver » dit Raziel en montrant la lame rouge à Kain « permet de réparer, soigner, et même ressusciter. Si j'arrive à sortir les âmes de mes frères et de Vorador de mon corps, je pourrais leur recréer un nouveau corps et les ressusciter ainsi. »

Kain dévisagea Raziel. Il trouvait son plan génial mais il se heurtait à un problème logique.

« Dis-moi, Raziel » demanda Kain « Comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour sortir leurs âmes de ton corps ? C'est impossible ! Et puis, si tu y arrive, tu perdras leurs pouvoirs et leurs puissances ! »

« C'est envisageable, effectivement. » répondit Raziel, imperturbable. « Mais c'est bien le prix à payer pour les ressusciter, et je pense que leur résurrection est plus importante. Sinon, ce n'est pas impossible. J'ai réfléchi pendant mon retour et j'ai trouvé une solution. C'est dangereux, mais bon, on n'a pas le choix ! »

A ces mots, Kain se sentit mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être dangereux au point de l'être pour Raziel qui ne craignait déjà plus grand chose dans son état ? Il recula de quelques pas et se contenta de regarder en silence, espérant que tout irait bien.

Raziel activa la Reaver de la Lumière et tendit le bras en avant, puis il pointa la lame spectrale brillante sur le haut de sa poitrine et, sous le regard effrayé de Kain, se la planta dans le corps. Quelques secondes passèrent, paraissant des minutes aux yeux de Kain qui angoissait et de Raziel qui, visiblement, était en proie à un sérieux conflit interne à en juger par les spasmes et les sursauts qui l'agitaient. Puis, au bout du compte, Raziel relâcha prise, et s'effondra par terre. Kain se précipita pour le relever.

« Tout va bien. » assura Raziel « ça a marché ! »

Et alors, utilisant le pouvoir obtenu par l'âme de Janos, Raziel retira de son corps six âmes, une correspondant à chacun de ses frères et une pour Vorador, et les maintint à portée de main tandis qu'il activait la Reaver de l'Eternité. La Reaver brilla et les âmes furent entourées d'un halo de la même couleur rouge que la lame. Alors, à l'instar de Raziel lorsqu'il empruntait un Portail des Âmes, les âmes reconstituèrent leur corps et, bientôt, les cinq frères et Vorador se tenaient là, devant Raziel et Kain.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'exclama Dumah « Que fait-on ici ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? » ajouta Vorador.

« Bienvenu dans mon sanctuaire, Vorador. » lui répondit Kain en lui désignant Raziel « Tu es mort depuis près de trois mille ans et c'est Raziel qui vient de te ressusciter ! »

Vorador tenta de dire quelque chose, mais la surprise, ou autre chose, l'en empêchait. Raziel prit alors la parole.

« Ecoutez-moi, on va repousser les retrouvailles à plus tard, car j'ai autre chose de bien plus capital à vous dire. »

Evidemment, la tentation de lui couper la parole pour lui poser quelques questions était en chacun autour de lui, mais il avait pris un air si sérieux et sinistre en disant cela, que tout le monde resta médusé en entendant ces mots. Profitant alors du bref instant de silence, il reprit la parole.

« En allant voir Elder God – ne m'interrompez pas ! » dit-il alors en voyant la mine interrogative de ses frères « il m'a parlé d'une race de démons anciens et extrêmement dangereux. On les nomme ''Hylden''. Ils sont nos ancêtres, mais nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté avec eux. En réalité, ils sont ceux qui ont créé les Vampires à partir des Humains par un caprice orgueilleux. Pour eux, nous ne sommes que la maquette d'un projet ambitieux : celui de créer des êtres immortels parfaits. Or, durant cette entrevue avec Elder God, j'ai acquis la certitude que d'ici une petite centaine d'années, ils passeraient à l'offensive pour se débarrasser de nous et instaurer nos ''successeur'' sur Nosgoth. Alors je vous le dis tout de suite : à partir de maintenant, une nouvelle guerre va commencer, mais une guerre entre Hyldens et Vampires. Préparez vous du mieux que vous pouvez et aussi vite que vous pouvez à affronter nos créateurs, qui sont, paraît-il, bien plus dangereux que tous les Séraphéens de ce pays réunis. »

Il fit une pause pour regarder un à un ses frères qui semblaient terrorisés de renaître dans un monde encore plus incertain que celui qu'ils avaient quitté. Puis, Raziel ajouta :

« Maintenant, je voudrais vous dire, que je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir pu vous faire revenir. »

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre, Vorador brisa l'ambiance chaleureuse et criant :

« Non ! Je ne vous aiderais pas ! Tu as détruis le royaume où je vivais il y a trois millénaires, Kain, alors ne compte plus sur moi pour te tendre la main. Vous ne m'aurez jamais dans votre camp, et personne d'autre d'ailleurs. »

Puis, tout en se changeant en un miasme de brume verte et en s'enfuyant par le vitrail brisé, il ajouta :

« Attends-toi à des représailles imminentes, Kain ! Tu n'auras jamais la paix tant que je vivrais ! »

Raziel se retourna vers Kain et lui demanda :

« Que s'est-il passé entre vous, il y a trois millénaires pour qu'il t'en veuille à mort à ce point ? »

« Hum, c'est une histoire un peu obscure. » répondit Kain « Un conflit qui nous a opposés dans les débuts de la croisade des Séraphéens. Enfin, je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard, mais dis-moi d'abord. Comment est-ce que tu t'y es pris pour ressusciter tes frères ? »

« Oui, j'aimerai bien savoir aussi » ajouta Dumah tandis que Turel et Zephon acquiesçaient cet avis.

Raziel leur montra la Reaver rouge.

« Cette Reaver est le Reaver de l'Eternité. C'est elle qui m'a permis de les ressusciter. En fait, c'est une Reaver dont la fonction est inverse. Elle rétablit au lieu de détruire. C'est grâce à elle que mes ailes ont repoussé. Et pour faire sortir leurs âmes de mon corps, je les ai désynchronisées de la mienne avec le pouvoir de la Reaver de la Lumière » finit-il en changeant l'aspect de la Soul Reaver.

« Mais alors, pourquoi n'as-tu pas reconstitué ton corps tout entier avec ? » demanda Melchiah.

« Eh bien, je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'ai reconstitué mes ailes, justement. J'ai ressenti une sorte d'instabilité passagère dans la symbiose entre nous à ce moment-là. En fait, je crois que si la Soul Reaver s'est lié avec moi, c'est parce qu'elle reconnaissait en moi un être semblable, en tant que dévoreur d'âmes. Mais si j'ai changé de source de nourriture, c'est justement parce que mon corps en avait besoin après avoir été endommagé à ce point. Pour subsister, il a besoin d'une source d'énergie plus grande que le sang. Si je l'avais reconstitué en entier, la Reaver se serait détachée, et j'aurais perdu toute ma puissance. Et un seigneur sans puissance ne peut pas régner. »

A ces mots, Kain eut une lueur dans les yeux. Une lueur d'espoir. Il s'avança vers Raziel et lui dit :

« Alors tu acceptes de partager mon royaume finalement ? »

« Hmm, non. Je ne serai pas un seigneur qui règne sur un empire sans rien faire d'autre. Je préfère voyager et imposer ma volonté là où j'irai. C'est ça ma décision. Je serai un seigneur itinérant. »

Alors, il se dirigea vers le vitrail brisé et déploya les ailes. Avant de s'envoler, il se retourna vers ses frères et son père.

« Kain, je te laisse le soin de leur expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ce temps. Quant à vous, je compte sur vous pour refonder vos clans et renforcer vos armés. Un jour, Nosgoth aura besoin de vous. Moi, je vais explorer ce pays que je ne connais même pas à moitié, et en même temps, je trouverai des indices sur les Hyldens. Au revoir. Je ne sais pas quand on se reverra la prochaine fois. »

Et sans se retourner à nouveau, il s'envola dans le ciel et disparu à l'horizon, derrière les montagnes.

_Fin de «Le règne de Raziel»_

Bon ben voilà, Le règne de Raziel est finalement terminé après je ne sais plus combien de mois de travail. Je pense que certains d'entre vous auront remarqué que mon style d'écriture a bien changé entre temps. Mais l'histoire, elle, n'a jamais changé. En fait, je l'avais imaginée alors que je n'avais joué qu'à « Soul Reaver » et que je venais de découvrir sur internet un site sur cette saga et sur les personnages, les Reavers, les lieux, etc... Pour comprendre cette histoire, vous n'avez pas besoin de jouer aux 4 autres épisodes. D'ailleurs, s'il y en a qui ont aimé cette histoire, sachez que mes idées ne sont pas encore épuisées et que j'avais prévu une suite depuis un petit bout de temps. Au départ, il ne fallait qu'une histoire, mais comme il y a un petit interval temporel entre les deux, j'ai décidé de les séparer en deux parties. Donc si vous voulez connaître la suite, guettez la venue d'une histoire qui s'appellera « L'offensive Hylden ». Et oui, je sais, ça gâche le suspens, mais bon. Pour ceux qui veulent en rester là, et ben, juste merci d'avoir eu la patience de tout lire jusqu'au bout.

Voilà, eh ben, à la prochaine, hein ?!


End file.
